Fairytales Are For Suckers
by moi-moi819
Summary: Inuyasha's a prince of the Western Lands. Kikyou is a princess of the East. When they find out they'd been arranged for marriage since Kikyou's birth, will they do as planned or will Kikyou's younger, more free sister Kagome take her elder sister's place?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I think I should give a little clue to the setting of the story. It's taking place in Japan, but instead of Japanese styling's, it's Western. You remember all those stories where the princesses wore the extravagant dresses and the princes wore these nice suits. It's more European then I guess… **

**So, it's European, but in Japan…**

**Also, everyone will be in the story from the Manga except:**

**Kohaku**

**Shippou***

**Kanna**

**Souta**

**Kagome's Jii-chan**

**Rin**

**Jaken**

**Ah-Un**

**Naraku***

**(*= may come in later chapters.)**

**Thank you. When the first chapter will come out is unknown… Just keep checking back! Or just add me to Author's Alert… **

**Note: everyone is as they are in the Manga/Anime. Demon, Hanyou, Human, Etc… Also! When a word in the fic comes out as **_this _**it was replaced with the original word by the NCA (National Censoring Association). They refuse to let us have our original, "obscene" language and replaced it with something "better".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moi-Moi: **Welcome, everyone to my newest fan fiction! I'm happy to report that this story kept me up for the better half of last night… I'm sooooooo sleepy….

**Violet: **Hi…

**Moi-Moi: **This may seem ridiculous, but here's my newest helper person! Violet is the AnnouncerPeoples eldest daughter. I'm paying her by the hour, so let's get started!

**Violet: **This sucks (bleep). What, I can't say (bleep)?

**Moi-Moi: **Sorry, but no. Some viewers think that the obscene language is a little too much. There was a whole lawsuit and everything. The point is we can't say: (bleep), (bleep), (bleep), (bleep), (bleep), nor (bleep).

**Violet: **What about (bleep)?

**Moi-Moi: **Nope. They just censored you. ..

**Violet: **Wow…

**Moi-Moi: **I know. Kids can watch the Discovery Channel and Animal Planet, but they can't hear (bleep).

**Violet: **So, they can watch two animals (bleep)ing but, not hear someone call it (bleep)ing?

**Moi-Moi: **They call it the Discovery Channel for a reason….

_~HEAD~~SHOULDERS~~KNEES~~AND~~TOES~~__J__~~HEAD~~SHOULDERS~~KNEES~~AND~~TOES~~__J__~~HEAD~~SHOULDERS~~KNEES~~AND~~TOES~~__J_

"Inuyasha!"

The cry rang out throughout the castle. A seventeen-year-old hanyou ran down a hall and out a window. He had just pulled the ultimate prank on his elder brother, Sesshoumaru.

The hanyou ran down the garden's path, getting his pants' legs dirty with mud. He kept running until he run into a wall. He fell onto his (bleep) and-

**Moi-Moi: **Wait, you're censoring my fics, too? Not coolio, dude…not coolio…

-looked up at the wall that came out thin air. A very _upset_Sesshoumaru stood in front of him with black, ink markings on his face and purple hair. Sesshoumaru looked ready to kill. Inuyasha gulped and crawled away slowly on his back. Sesshoumaru followed him and a low growl came from his throat.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his younger brother by his shirt collar in less than a second.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he looked to where the sound of thudding footsteps came from. He looked at a smirking Inuyasha.

"**Sesshoumaru. **Put your brother down, **now,**" Inutaisho said. The dog father looked at his eldest son sternly. Sesshoumaru bowed his head and dropped Inuyasha onto his backside. Izayoi came from behind Inutaisho and ran to Inuyasha. She checked him over for injuries.

"Come here," Inutaisho ordered. Sesshoumaru walked over to his father. "Care to explain why you looked as if you were going to kill your brother."

"Look what he did! My face and hair! I'm black and purple!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"It was an accident! I had the dye and ink in one hand and your laundry in the other. I just was going to do you a favor of taking the clothes to the laundry room! But, I tripped on your rug and the dye and ink went flying! I thought you wouldn't be mad if I had saved your precious clothes," Inuyasha finished somberly. Izayoi hugged him.

"See? He was just trying to help. You almost broke his arm for helping, Sesshoumaru. As your punishment for picking on your brother I expect you to clean up the mess and I'm revoking your reading privileges for a month," Inutaisho said. Sesshoumaru blanched. Izayoi led Inuyasha back inside and Inutaisho stayed with Sesshoumaru.

"You should be more like your brother. Why can't you leave him alone?" Inutaisho said, walking away. Sesshoumaru looked up at the balcony above. Inuyasha was standing overhead with a large bucket. He tipped it over slowly and brown goo slicked out. It landed on Sesshoumaru and the Inu Youkai wiped off his face and sniffed his hand. The brown liquid stunk like dirty socks and ten skunks' (bleep).

_~EYES~~AND~~EARS~~AND~~MOUTH~~AND~~NOSE~~EYES~~AND~~EARS~~AND~~MOUTH~~AND~~NOSE~~EYES~~AND~~EARS~~AND~~MOUTH~~AND~~NOSE~~_

Inuyasha plopped onto his and laughed a loud victorious laugh. His best friend, Miroku, was laughing with him. The two lived to make Sesshoumaru's life miserable.

"Did you see his face?" Miroku asked.

Another round of laughter sounded out. "He's such an _idiot_!"

A foul smell wavered into the room from beyond the closed door. Both boys chocked on the smell. Then, the bedroom door opened and a brown Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. He was smiling.

"Oh, you two are so _very _funny! Come over here and let me give your two a hug," Sesshoumaru smirked and walked into the room. He tracked brown sludge on the floors.

"Sesshoumaru, stay back!" Inuyasha said.

"Or, what? You'll call Mother. All I want to do is hug you. Come here little brother! Show me you love me!"

A scream was heard…

_~HEAD~~SHOULDERS~~KNEES~~AND~~TOES~~__J__~~HEAD~~SHOULDERS~~KNEES~~AND~~TOES~~__J__~~HEAD~~SHOULDERS~~KNEES~~AND~~TOES~~__J_

"Kagome!"

The fifteen-year-old pulled another pillow and covered her head with it. Why couldn't her mother be quiet in the morning?

"Kagome Higurashi! Get up right now!" her mother, Ai yelled.

Kagome groaned. Why couldn't they see she wasn't a morning person?

"Get up! Get up! Get up! We have things to do today!" Sango yelled, jumping on Kagome's sleeping form. Kagome was startled and fell out of the bed. From her place on the floor, she glared up at Sango. Kagome sighed eventually and passed a hand through her curly/wavy black hair. She stood in her white night gown and went over to get a brush. Sango beat her to it and swiped the brush from the table. Kagome sat in the chair in front of her vanity and Sango began brushing her hair.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You know today is the day you get shipped of to the North. You get to meet your latest suitor today," Sango said with a teasing undertone. She knew how Kagome hated the many suitors her father always matched her up with. She was fifteen! Marriage was the last thing on her mind…

"Let's hope he's the last," Kikyou said from the doorway. She walked into the room, book in hand. Kikyou was Kagome and Sango's elder sister. She was nineteen and had long dark brown hair. Sango gave Kikyou the brush and went off to Kagome's closet to pick out something Kagome would like before her mother had a chance to pick the frilliest, pinkest dress in there.

Kikyou passed the brush through her sister's hair. "You know you're going to have to choose someone eventually or Father will just marry you off."

"I'm fifteen. When I'm ready to settle down, I will. Besides, why isn't everyone pressuring Sango to get married?" Kagome complained.

"Because I'm the adopted daughter, not the blood child. I can marry when I want and to whom I want," Sango said, coming out of the closet with a navy blue dress with spaghetti straps and a white sash around the mid-section. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Sango smiled and laid it out onto the bed.

"It doesn't matter with Sango. No offense," Kikyou said. Sango shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, Mother and Father want to find me a husband as well."

"Yes, that makes me feel _so _much better," Kagome said and rested her chin on her right palm. A strand of hair fell in her face and she blew it back into place.

_~EYES~~AND~~EARS~~AND~~MOUTH~~AND~~NOSE~~EYES~~AND~~EARS~~AND~~MOUTH~~AND~~NOSE~~EYES~~AND~~EARS~~AND~~MOUTH~~AND~~NOSE~~_

Inuyasha lay on his bed. Miroku was leaning back in a chair. It was a wonder how he hadn't fallen, yet.

"It's boring with Sesshy on lockdown," Miroku said.

"Yep. I miss Fluffy. It's so dull," Inuyasha sighed.

"Wanna put eggs in the cook's underwear?" Miroku asked.

"We did that yesterday. How about shrinking the maid's clothes to make them think they're getting fat?" Inuyasha offered.

"Not that I don't love their tighter clothes, but we did that last week. Let's face it- we need new material," Miroku said.

A knock came on the door. Izayoi stuck her head into the boy's room. She smiled at them and sat on the bed next to Inuyasha.

"Guess what boys? Inutaisho decided to let us get out of the castle for the day. So, you two get changed. We're leaving in an hour."

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, I've already told you that you're family here. You're coming, too. We're going to the Eastern Lands, the North, maybe the South," Izayoi said.

"In one day?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, three," Izayoi said, taking a brush from Inuyasha's bedside table. She put it to his hair and he jumped away.

"Mom. You know I hate that _thing. _Every time someone brushes my hair, I end up looking like a girl. Or worse, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said holding his silver hair. Izayoi smiled at him and put the brush down onto his bed.

"Whatever you say, Dear. Just make sure you two are out of this room and in that carriage in one hour," Izayoi said. The woman left the room and the boys looked at each other and smiled. _Road trip!_

_LATERS…_

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha asked. They had been traveling for about five hours. The better half of it was a race between father and son.

"You wanna go and wallow in your defeat, son?" Inutaisho asked.

"Hey! You only won because the sun was in my eyes! There is no way you're faster than me. You're all old and worn out, old man," Inuyasha said. When his father shook hi head and smiled, Inuyasha growled and went back to staring out the window. This road trip sounded better five hours ago…

"Look a castle!" Izayoi announced. Inuyasha gave it a side-glance. It was okay, but it reeked of humans. They were coming closer to its gates. He remained staring out of the window and plotting ways to ruin Sesshoumaru's day when he got off probation…

"_Kagome! You're going to be late, again!"_

"_I'm going!"_

He heard what sounded like a mother and daughter yelling. He guessed the daughter was one of those spoiled, rich, princesses that-

The castle door opened and a girl walked out. She had on a navy blue and white dress. Her brown hair was up in a bun with chopsticks holding it up. She was hurrying down some stairs and holding her dress up. He guessed she was trying not to fall.

"_Kagome! Let me fix you makeup before you go!" _a woman yelled from the top of the steps.

The girl, Kagome, turned back to the woman, "_Mother, please!"_

She began walking again and Inuyasha was having a hard time looking away. She must have heard the carriage and looked up. She locked eyes with him and they froze. After a while, she blushed and continued walking, but this time slower. Probably trying harder not to fall… She must be clumsy then.

She opened the carriage door and peeked at him again. She smiled faintly before going inside. When she closed the door, Inuyasha sat back in his seat.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha? Your heart sounds irregular," Inutaisho said.

He looked over to his family and shook his head, "No, Dad. I'm…fine."

Izayoi smiled. She saw him staring at the girl. She was a beautiful one, too. Izayoi squealed with joy in her mind. She would have to find out the name of that girl. Her baby's first crush… Izayoi hummed the tune for "Here Comes the Bride" to herself. Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. She only smiled in return.

**Violet: **Well, there we go. Looks like our favorite couple has "met" and had an instant connection! What will happen-(bleep) - next? Damn, it! I can say damn, but not (bleep). This is (bleep)! Why can't you ease off that stupid censor button for one (bleep)ing second? (Bleep), it!

**{Please stand by. We will return your programming shortly…}**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome opened her eyes and cursed the sunlight. She had been home a day early from her trip to the North. Her latest suitor had been one of the worst by far.

He was short, rude, pudgy, and stuck up. All throughout her visit, he expected her to bend to his every whim. And he was only twelve! Kagome had left the castle feeling slightly better. She had put bedbugs in the brat's bed and red ants and roaches in all his clothes' dressers. That'll teach him…

Kagome rolled over and pulled her sheets over her head. Some kids were so ungrateful…

"Kagome! Get up! Get up! Do you know what day it is!" Sango yelled and jumped on Kagome's bed. Kagome glared at her.

"Oh, you were still sleeping?" Sango asked, "Oh, well! Do you know what day it is!"

"_No, _Sango," Kagome said, dryly.

"It's May 10th!" Sango yelled.

Kagome grumbled to herself and rolled out of bed. Where Sango got all this extra energy was beyond her. Kagome sat at her vanity and began brushing her hair.

"Did you hear me? It's May 10th!" Sango said again.

"I heard you, Sango," Kagome said.

"Then why aren't you screaming with me? You should be happy," Sango said.

"What's so important about May 10th?" Kagome asked.

Sango sighed and went over to her sister. She slapped her hands away and took her brush. Sango continued brushing the hair.

"May 10th is two days before May 12th. Please tell me you remember what May 12th is."

"Of course I know what May 12th is! Why don't you tell me so I can make sure you got it right," Kagome said.

"May 12th is your birthday, Kagome.

Kagome froze. She had forgotten her own birthday. Uh oh… Kagome looked at Sango apologetically.

"I can't believe you forgot it _again! _You're hopeless, Kagome!" Sango yelled and exited the room. Kagome sighed. _You'd think it was _her _birthday I'd forgotten…_

Inuyasha picked at his rice idly. He'd been in a subdued demeanor all morning. Miroku was watching his friend warily. The monk eyed everyone at the table. Inutaisho was reading a treaty, Sesshoumaru was reading some scrolls, Izayoi was eating some sweet dumplings and smiling in bliss, and Inuyasha wasn't eating. When did he keep from eating?

"So, how is everyone's morning going?" Miroku asked to make conversation. No one answered for a while, so Izayoi responded.

"Mine is going very well, Miroku-kun. Inuyasha, how is your morning going?" Izayoi asked.

Inuyasha grunted in reply. He was mixing his rice and meat together.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

Grunt.

"Inutaisho, your son is ignoring me," Izayoi said.

"Listen to your mother, boys," Inutaisho mumbled. Izayoi rolled her eyes. Izayoi watched her youngest son warily. He looked distracted. She smiled. She was positive a certain princess did that to her son. It was time to send a little message to a friend…

Kagome sat in her Manners & Etiquette lessons that afternoon. She looked to her left and saw Kikyou paying the utmost attention. Sango was on her right, writing on some paper. Kagome sighed. A paper plopped onto her table. She looked at Sango, who was watching the instructor.

Kagome opened the paper.

_You owe me for forgetting your birthday._

Kagome sighed and scribbled a response.

_What do you want from me?_

The paper came back ten seconds later.

_You're going to let me throw you the birthday party of a century and you're not going to complain or I get to do it again next year._

Kagome's eyes widened. She could picture the party now. Girly dresses, decorations, music, dancing,… princes. The horror! Sango was not one for girly things. She only did them for Kagome. Sango was somewhat of a tomboy and Kagome was trying to follow her, but Sango refused to let her be anything less than the "Perfect Princess". Bleh…

Kagome scribbled down her answer and threw it back to Sango.

_Fine._

"Lady Kagome, when a prince asks you to dance, how do you reply?" the instructor asked. Kagome looked at Kikyou. Kikyou turned away, which was sign language for "_You're on your own." _She looked at Sango. Sango was scribbling in her book.

"I… would…" Kagome started. The instructor sighed.

"Kikyou?" she asked.

"When a prince asks to dance, a princess would take his hand and thank him. She would allow him to escort her to the designated dance area," Kikyou said. Kagome glared at her sister.

"But, what if you don't want to dance with the prince?" the instructor asked her.

"A proper princess would politely decline by saying, "Thank you for asking, but I'm not quite ready for dancing. Maybe later," Kikyou continued. The instructor smiled and turned back around. Kikyou whispered, "_You'll never catch up" _to her sister. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Okay, girls. What do you do when a prince offers you a drink?"

"Tell him to screw off. I can get my _own _drink," Sango said.

"Nice try, Sango, but no. You would say "thank you" and politely smile at him. He wants to know his gesture was appreciated," the instructor corrected.

"But, I didn't ask him to get me a drink," Sango said.

"Exactly," Kagome agreed.

"That's not the point. Princesses should never curse. _Especially, _not to a prince. It will make you look like a common peasant girl," Kikyou said with her nose in the air. The bell rang from the high bell tower that signaled mid-day. Sango and Kagome rushed to get their books. Kikyou took her time.

When the girls were outside, Kikyou told her sisters, "It would be a _miracle _for you two to find husbands."

Sango snorted. "What's her problem?"

"She's always like that. You know that," Kagome replied.

"Anyways, I'm planning your party. So, I'll need you to get fitted for your dress tomorrow. I already have the colors, red and white. What do you think? I can get some cooks and servers from the South to come in to help. This party will be _huge. _I'll go over the guest list with your mom and then talk to you about it. You'll love the party when I'm done," Sango said and rushed back to her room. Kagome sighed. Sango was going to go overboard. She just knew it…

"Mail! Mail call!" Izayoi announced, coming into the castle's study. Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were talking. The study was a large room, filled with books and one wall was composed of glass that looked out onto the south side of the castle. The men were sitting in chairs (except for Inutaisho, who was behind a desk).

"_No, _Miroku. Giving a girl a drink does _not _under any circumstances give you the right to ask her personal questions such as that," Inutaisho sighed.

"I gave her a drink. What more could she possibly want?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha snickered and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"We have mail!" Izayoi announced. The men turned to her and Izayoi smiled when she finally got their attention.

"I know we have people to hand this out, but I wanted to do this for a change. Inutaisho, for you. Sesshoumaru, here's yours. And for Miroku. And _yours, _Inuyasha," Izayoi said, giving each person their male.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I already opened it. It seems our family was invited to a birthday celebration in the East. A princess is turning sixteen," Izayoi watched as Inuyasha glared at the invitation and Miroku perked up.

"Does it have a picture of the girl attached?" Miroku asked.

"No, but I know her mother personally. We were friends in the Harajuku Academy for Girls when we were young. Now, the celebration is in a day and we're _all _going," she said, looking pointedly at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Well, there go my plans," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What plans? You have no social life," Sesshoumaru said.

"Says the bastard who spends his days reading and avoiding living life forms," Inuyasha retorted.

"Enough, boys. Let's continue. You see a princess sitting alone. What do you do?" Inutaisho asked.

"Walk away?" Inuyasha suggested.

"No, flatter her," Miroku corrected.

"You would ask her to dance. No princess should feel alone and left out," Sesshoumaru said.

"Very good, Sesshoumaru. How would you hold her when you are dancing?" Inutaisho asked.

"Why are we dancing in the first place? Do I even _like _the girl?" Inuyasha questioned.

"One hand on her back and the other on her thigh," Miroku said.

"You hold her right and in your left and your right hand on her back and _no where _lower than that," Sesshoumaru said glaring at Miroku.

"This is stupid," Inuyasha said.

"No it's not. A princess would appreciate that you know how to treat her with the utmost respect," Izayoi said.

"Whatever. I'm done," Inuyasha said and leaped out the window. Inutaisho sighed and shook his head.

"He'll be begging for these lessons later. I know he will," Izayoi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Um, I'm sorry. I haven't been updating for a while now and I'm sorry. Please don't send me any hate e-mails or death threats. I'm a poor, black girl trying to make a living…

In other news, **to all you people who say eat a hardy breakfast in the morning before going to school…. FUCK YOU! **

I CAN EAT A NICE BREAKFAST AND STILL BE HUNGRY BY FOURTH PERIOD! It's better to go without breakfast. Eating just makes my itis act up and I get sleepy…. I'd rather be hungry for four periods straight and then have my stomach eat itself than hungry for two, sleepy for five, and then pig out at lunch…

I'm sooooo sleepy… -_- …

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome frowned.

This was too much.

She had just finished going over the plans for her birthday extravaganza.

There was going to be dancing, music, …waltzing! Kagome can't waltz! Waltzing is the death sentence for all Kagomes!

"What are you doing?"

Kagome looked at her sister Kikyou. Oh, no…. It was happening…

Kikyou was wearing a white bikini halter dress with spaghetti straps coming from the middle of each cup. The dress was free flowing down her body and it gave her a heavenly appearance. She had on dangling diamond earrings, her hair was in curls, and being held up by two white, diamond-encrusted chopsticks. Her lips were painted red and her eye shadow was misty grey.

"Do you like it? Mother helped me pick it out," Kikyou said, doing a little twirl.

Kagome was speechless. Kikyou wasn't one to dress up. She didn't need to wear makeup and a fancy dress to be beautiful, but when she did… she was Amazing…

Kikyou stopped to stare at Kagome's speechless face. "Why aren't you dressed? You do realize the guests will be arriving soon and you're not ready yet?"

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't go out there. Not now…

Kikyou went into Kagome closet to find the dress Sango had chosen for her. Kagome sat on her soft bed and rubbed her forearms. She couldn't go out to her own party now.

Even if the night were supposed to be all about _Kagome, _it would be _Kikyou _who would dazzle them all. _Kikyou _the beautiful, perfect princess would steal all the boy's hearts. Kagome would probably get her leftovers. Of course, Kikyou didn't _mean _to be stunningly beautiful. It's just who she is…

Kagome sighed.

"I know you don't want to do this, but don't worry. I'll be there and Sango too. We'll go through the princes and only send the good ones your way. No guy we don't approve of will set foot near you," Kikyou said and sat Kagome in front of her vanity. Kagome watched herself in the mirror. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad…

"Now, let's do your makeup," Kikyou said. Maybe not…

DIVIDER

Inuyasha glared at his father from across the carriage they were sitting in. Since they were going to a royal engagement, he had to wear his proper clothes. Which consisted of black boots, _clean _black pants, and a white poofy shirt and red sash around his waist. Inuyasha would have been fine with the outfit if he weren't told that he had to wear a jacket. The black jacket that was now at the bottom of his mother's Koi pond. Inuyasha smirked. He would NEVER wear a jacket.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Now you can finally get out of the castle. You should enjoy the evening and make lifelong friends. Who knows? You might even find a nice lady friend," Inutaisho said. Izayoi giggled behind her hand. Inutaisho watched his mate warily.

"Women are a waste of time. All they do is whine, nag, and want things. When I want things, she'd say I'm greedy and don't care about her needs. Well, fuck her needs if I can't get what I want!" Inuyasha ranted. Izayoi slapped her son on the back of his head. Izayoi doesn't tolerate cursing…

Meanwhile, in a location completely different from this one…

Kagome watched herself in the mirror. Sango had told her the guests had started to arrive twenty minutes ago. Now, all she had to do was get off her butt and go greet people… good luck.

"Kagome! What are you still doing up here? Get out there and dazzle people! Kikyou and I have already gone through half the princes twice. You need to go, now," Sango said, grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her out the room. Kagome groaned.

"I don't wanna go. Can't I just stay up here? Please?" Kagome begged.

Sango looked at her friend.

"Kagome, I worked hard to put this together for you. I sent out invitations, hired caterers, spent _hours _with _your _mother, tried to make this your best birthday ever, and to top it all off; I got you the best and biggest cake in the world. Now, you're telling me you want to stay in your room! Guards!" Sango yelled. Five men rushed into Kagome's room on cue. "Take the princess to her party. Make sure she stays there."

Kagome barely put up a fight…

Meanwhile, in the place near the one we were just were in…

Inuyasha was having a horrible time. He roamed the ball room with an empty glass in his hand. Everything was red and white. The princesses were dressed stunningly **(- is that a word?) **beautiful and the princes were clean…

Inuyasha hated parties. He hated ignorant princesses. He hated being called a cat.

"_What about him?"_

"_You mean him?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_The cat demon? He's cute. I'm gonna talk to him."_

Inuyasha bit his tongue. He went in the opposite direction of the chatty princesses.

"_Do you think the kitty heard us?"_

"_I don't know."_

Inuyasha was about to go outside to get some air when a horn sounded. He and every other person at the party looked to where the noise came from. What looked like the lord of the castle was standing at the top of a staircase. He looked proud and pleased.

"I thank you all for coming to help me and my family celebrate my daughter's coming of age," he started in a loud voice.

Inuyasha yawned. Some one turned back and glared at him. She had long, dark hair and was beautiful. She gave him a look that instantly pissed him off.

"_You have a problem?" _he whispered while the lord kept talking.

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't yawn when my father is speaking and paid more respect to my family," _she hissed back.

"_I'm _eternally _sorry miss. My humblest apologies,_" he snapped sarcastically. She scoffed at him and turned away.

"… my daughter, Kagome," the lord finished and gestured to the crowd. Every one turned to where he was gesturing. Inuyasha decided to look to. Maybe the princess was a fat, ugly, zit-infested… Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He only got a slight peek before some one blocked his view. It was her…

Now he felt stupid. He should have recognized the castle. He should have recognized the name. Now the time he could have had with the princess, Kagome, was gone. Every prince at the party was at her throat now and you couldn't even see her any more. Inuyasha growled to himself and headed over to the refreshments.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome was going to die. Thanks to her father, every prince at the party was trying to have his two minutes to make an impression on her. She tried to get away, but failed.

"_Excuse me!"_

Kagome turned when Sango and Kikyou pushed through the crowd and stood in front of her.

"Please refrain from coming too close or we _will _take action," Sango threatened. Every one stepped back.

"You'll all get your time with Kagome. But for now, please enjoy the rest of the party," Kikyou said. The crowd of princes dissipated and Kikyou and Sango turned to Kagome.

"We've gone through every prince here and have to say, there's only about five that you would like," Kikyou said.

"Yep. Kouga Ookami from the north, Hojo Akitoki from the south, Mitsuko Harameshi from the west, Greg Turnbottom from the east, and Hideo Rei from the north," Sango said. Kagome wasn't listening. She was currently looking at the refreshments table. She could really use some juice right now…

"Thanks guys. I look into that," Kagome said and headed to her fruit juice. Sango and Kikyou raised and eyebrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha approached the table and began pouring himself a cup of apple juice. Of course there were people to do that, but he didn't trust anyone in this place. Now, there was no more apple juice for any one else.

"Aw, I wanted some apple juice."

Inuyasha turned to tell whoever it was off, but stopped when he saw who it was. Kagome froze. Why had no one bother to tell her that _he _would be here!

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied.

"You're a prince."

"You're a princess."

Kagome nodded and looked away. When he back was to her new mystery prince, a bright smile broke out on her face. Inuyasha was trying to regulate his breathing. She smelt even better up close…

"Happy birthday," he said. Why had he said that? She had probably heard it fifty times already.

"Thanks. At least some one said it," she responded. That intrigued him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kagome looked at the silver-haired prince. His ears looked so cute and twitchy. She wanted to play with them, but it would be rude. And a proper princess would keep her hands to herself…

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome froze. "I just wanted to feel them. Don't be mad. I just got _curious."_

Inuyasha scoffed once and smiled. Of all things to do… she rubs his ears…

"I'm not mad," Inuyasha said. He tried to keep the happy feeling in his gut from taking over…

She looked happy that he wasn't. "Does that mean that I can touch them again?"

"No."

Kagome pouted. Now he was being mean… Kagome looked to the table. Her favorite foods were all here! She reached for a cookie, but stopped when her hand came in contact with a larger, clawed one. Kagome pulled her hand away. Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket.

"Y-you can have it," he stuttered.

"N-no. You go ahead," Kagome gestured. She could feel the blood pooling in her cheeks. Smooth…

And so is how the story ended…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Just Playing! ;P**

Later that night, when almost all the party guests were gone…

Inutaisho was keeping Kagome entertained. He was large and intimidating at first, but after talking with him and his mate, Izayoi, she saw him for the cuddly puppy he was. Not that she wanted to cuddle with him…

"You remember right Inuyasha? No.. You wouldn't remember that far back. It was around the time you were being potty trained. I remember that," Izayoi said. The woman was having a wonderful time. Inuyasha had found Kagome on his own. Now she only had to wait for the two to get together…

"Mother, please," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled lightly. She felt sorry for Inuyasha, but it was just too funny.

"Izayoi!"

The four turned to see Kagome's mother and father, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru coming over to them. Izayoi went over to her long lost friend for some catching up. Kikyou left Sesshoumaru's side for Kagome's.

"Kagome, where were you?" Kikyou asked her sister. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It was the same stuck up princess from before.

"I was with Inuyasha," Kagome replied innocently. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha and glared. Inuyasha glared back.

"_Why?" _Kikyou asked.

"Just be happy I wasn't near you," Inuyasha said.

"_I am," _Kikyou hissed and crossed her arms. She wasn't too happy about her little sister spending anytime with this rude, obnoxious pig.

"The feeling's mutual," Inuyasha responded. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Even an idiot could sense the tension between Kikyou and Inuyasha. How could they hate each other? They just met.

"I see you've met each other!" Kagome's father, Sato, proclaimed. He went over to Kikyou and Inuyasha and put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kikyou, meet you fiancée. When can we plan the wedding?" Sato said, gaily.

"_What!" _Izayoi screeched. Everyone froze. Miroku inched his hand towards Sango for the fifth time that evening…

**There we go. They've met and now Sato ruins everything… so sad… Looks like there's a wedding to plan!**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and make me want to update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Sato asked obliviously. He looked to the faces that were staring back at him in shock, disbelief, anger, more shock, emotionless, more anger, and confusion. Sato scratched the back of his head idly.

"Father. That is a cruel trick," Kikyou said and laughed nervously.

"You almost had me going for a second there, Dad," Kagome said.

"He's not joking," Inutaisho said with his deep voice.

"You knew about this?" Izayoi asked her mate. He looked down to her and nodded once.

"Why was I not told about this?" Ai asked her husband.

"It would probably be better if we discussed this in the study," Sato said. Everyone walked slowly towards the dusty study, each lost in thought.

* * *

Kagome twiddled her thumbs idly. She was sitting in between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Sango and Miroku had gone to bed already, so only the parents and Sesshoumaru remained with them.

Kikyou was grinding her teeth. Finding out you were engaged to an obnoxious _boy _was not the nicest thing in the world. She had hoped her father would have more sense than this. He was mostly likely using her. Probably for an alliance/peace treaty with Inutaisho's kingdom in the west. UNFAIR.

Inuyasha glared at the tiling on the floor. They had done nothing to him. It was all his father and Kagome's father's fault. They were going to marry him off to a stuck-up doll! She had no personality! Inuyasha was a man who liked a certain _spark _in his women… a spark _Kagome_ had…

"Well, this is a night of celebrations! My youngest daughter is now of age and my eldest is now engaged!" Sato announced. Ai glared at his back from behind him. She wasn't too pleased her husband had made such a drastic decision without her approval. They usually discussed these things between them first, especially when it involved the family.

"Indeed, Sato. We shall celebrate to the joining of our children and families," Inutaisho said smoothly. Izayoi looked away and shut her eyes. She, too, was furious with her mate. She had spent days, almost _weeks, _setting up Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship and all her progress would be destroyed in less than a night! He hadn't even asked how she felt about her own son being engaged…

Kagome sat silently. Even now, on her birthday, Kikyou steals the spotlight. Kikyou's _engaged _to _Inuyasha. _Kagome felt the despair start to set in. She had finally chosen a prince she could actually befriend and Kikyou was going to get him. She held back tears.

Inuyasha could smell, feel, and sense the sadness and misery that was rolling off Kagome. He risked a glance up at everyone. No one else could see it. If they did, they ignored it and her. Inuyasha looked down at his leg. Kagome's hand was resting on the seat next to him. Slowly, he intertwined his fingers with hers. She froze and looked at their hands. Inuyasha swallowed and hoped she wouldn't push him away. He was ultimately relieved when she squeezed his hand back and smiled at him.

Sato was going on joyously about something when Ai brought her hands down on a table loudly. She stared up at her husband. He made a move to go over to her when the tears started to roll down her cheeks. She moved away from him and exited the study noisily. Sato looked confused and shocked. Izayoi made a move to leave also.

"Izayoi?" Inutaisho called to her.

"It's one thing to make an arrangement and tell me at the last minute. It's a _completely _different thing to make a decision about our son's life and not even tell me. What kind of relationship do we have when you have to hide things from me? Do I mean so little to you Inutaisho?" Izayoi asked. Everyone could see her tears coming, but she held them back.

"You know how much you mean to me," Inutaisho said and went to her.

Izayoi glared at him. He froze mid-step. "_Right now _Inutaisho, I'm not sure myself."

Everyone watched as she exited the study much more quietly than Ai. Inuyasha looked to his father. In his 150 years, he had _never _seen his parents fight. Maybe a ten-second-quarrel here and there, but never something like this. He looked to Sesshoumaru. His elder brother looked uninterested.

"I am going to bed," Kikyou announced and stood.

"Kikyou, stay. Please do not be upset. This was decided for you before you could even have a say in it. Please sit down," Sato begged.

"_What?"_ Kikyou asked incredulously. This wasn't making sense.

"Your fate was decided for you by your father and myself from before your birth. You were always meant to wed Inuyasha," Inutaisho clarified.

Kagome looked at her sister. Kikyou looked distraught. It was the first time Kagome had seen her sister so helpless. Kagome turned her attention to her father.

"Must it be this way?" she asked in a small voice. She held Inuyasha's hand tighter.

"Kagome, there is no other way. Rejoice! You sister is getting married!" Sato said and tried to restore his previous happiness.

"There is no reason to rejoice! You're forcing me to marry a child against my will!" Kikyou objected.

"You act as if you're some catch!" Inuyasha yelled back and stood. Kagome looked between the arguing teens. Sato was at a loss.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho commanded.

"I refuse to step anywhere _near _an altar with _her! _I rather have you banish me first!" Inuyasha yelled at his father.

"Inuyasha, hold your tongue," Inutaisho said in a commanding voice.

"No! I won't! You can't force me to do this! Why should I have to be tied down to the bitch! Why can't Sesshoumaru do it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because he is already engaged to Kagome," Inutaisho said. At this, Sesshoumaru stepped up. He finally showed an emotion; rage.

"When was this decided, Father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Tonight actually. It will be better this way Sesshoumaru," Sato said.

"If I recall correctly, my question was not posed to _you."_

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho warned. Kagome stood quietly before leaving the room. She refused to hear the rest of the conversation. She could hear her father calling for her to come back…

* * *

Kagome shut her bedroom door behind her and slid to the floor. Finally the tears came. Her sixteenth birthday would always be marked as the day she was engaged by her father to the coldest man on earth. The first day of the rest of her miserable life… soon she would be Mrs. Sesshoumaru Taisho…

"Kagome?"

She looked up to see Inuyasha squatted before her. She scrambled to wipe away any left over tears, even though she had already be exposed.

"What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Window. And I couldn't leave you to sit in your room and cry all night."

"What?" she asked. Inuyasha stood and stretched out his hands for her. She looked at it and then him before taking it hesitantly. He led her to the open window. It was slightly chilly tonight.

"Inuyasha, what are you-" she started, but couldn't finish. Inuyasha had her on his back and out the room before she could. She was shocked at his speed as he ran out the castle. She looked back to see her home get smaller as Inuyasha sped away into the night…

**

* * *

Maybe things can get better from now on? It can't possibly get any worse… right?**

**Review, respond, comment… anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was quiet and tense the next morning at breakfast. Izayoi and Ai had resolved to eat their food away from their husbands/mates, Sesshoumaru refused to eat with humans, and Kikyou was "missing."

Miroku sat quietly next to Sango, not daring to break the morning's tranquility. Sango was suspicious as to Kagome's happy demeanor this morning. Her sister seemed peppy and bright this morning. She wasn't talking, but her smile said it all. A smile she was giving Inuyasha…

Miroku observed his friend's behavior. Miroku had never known Inuyasha to be a morning person, but this morning he seemed in a good mood. Which is contrary to how Miroku thought he would feel. He found out he was _engaged _to a girl he barely knew… something was up.

Kagome tried not to let her good mood slip trough too much. Inuyasha had stolen her away last night and had made her forget all about her problems being forced on her.

_Eventually, Inuyasha stopped at a beach. It was the same one Kagome's mother had taken her and her sisters to when they were kids. Kagome slid of Inuyasha's back and turned to him with questioning eyes. He smirked back at her. _

"_Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked._

"_I felt like it. If you wanna leave feel free to any time," he said, gesturing to the forest. Kagome raised an eyebrow._

"_A proper prince would escort a lady back to her home after an outing," Kagome said._

"_When had I said I was a proper prince?" he replied with a smirk. Kagome tried to keep the smile off her face._

_The rest of the night was filled with talking, laughing, and goofing off. After all the stress being put on Kagome recently, she was happy to just relax and have fun with someone and be herself. Inuyasha didn't expect her to remember her manners or watch what she said. He liked that she was being herself._

~:~

Sesshoumaru explored the royal library for anything readable. It seemed the royal family had barely used this room. The demon prince continued down a shelf of books, dragging his finger across their dusty spines.

"What are you doing in here?"

Sesshoumaru had rarely ever been snuck up on before. He made it a priority to be completely aware of his surroundings. To see the princess, Kikyou, standing at the end of the aisle between the book shelves was a slight surprise for him.

"I am getting reading material," he said.

"You can't call it a book?" she asked him. She walked up to a different shelf and began returning some books. She moved further down the line and picked up some others. She said her farewell before leaving him alone again. When he was sure she was gone, Sesshoumaru examined her book choices. He had read those books already. She had good taste.

~:~

Izayoi and Ai sat outside in Ai's flower menagerie, drinking tea. The sun was sharing its warm rays with the bugs, birds, flowers, and betrayed women. Of course that didn't matter to them. The sight of the birds in their tree tweeting happily sickened them. The butterflies flying with each other in a dance was disgusting.

"I still can't wrap my head around it," Ai said and sipped her tea.

"I thought we talked about everything. I thought there were no secrets," Izayoi said and bit off a piece of her cookie.

"Guess again," Ai replied bitterly and gripped her ea cup.

"All I wanted to do was make my baby boy happy! And he was!" Izayoi complained. Ai looked to her.

"What?" Ai asked in confusion.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't see it."

"See what?" Ai asked.

Izayoi sighed and stood from her seat. She grabbed Ai's hand and led her out of the menagerie. The two women walked until they reached the edge of an enclosed area in the forest. Izayoi pointed to the clearing. Ai watched her weirdly before peeking into the clearing.

"_Are you serious?" _Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"_Would I lie to you?" _he replied. She stopped and gave him a look.

Ai backed away from the clearing and began walking back with her mind full of thoughts. Izayoi followed her with a smile on her face. When they got back to the castle grounds, Ai spoke.

"I've never seen Kagome so happy."

"You see what I mean then?" Izayoi asked cockily.

Ai looked at her, "Usually she wouldn't give any man a second look, but…"

"There's something there, no matter how small. I just want the best for my son."

"Well-" Ai started with a smile, but was cut off.

"Izayoi!"

"Ai!"

Both women turned with their glares already in place. Inutaisho and Sato stopped short, but picked up their strides immediately to hide it. When they reached a foot away, they spoke.

"We've been looking for you two," Sato said nervously.

"We've been worried," Inutaisho continued.

"Well, we've been-" Ai began, but Izayoi tuned her out when she spied Inuyasha and Kagome walking out of the forest together. An idea formed in her head.

"…we won't stand for it!" Ai finished.

"Ai, maybe we've been to rash about this," Izayoi started.

"What?" Ai asked, confused. Inutaisho watched his mate warily.

"Inutaisho and Sato just had their families and kingdoms best interest at heart, I don't think we can blame them for it," she said to Ai and then turned to the men, "Do what you two deem right. We're behind you all the way."

They both thanked and kissed their wives before taking their leave. When they were gone, Ai whispered to Izayoi, "Why did you say that?"

"Look," Izayoi said and pointed to where Inuyasha and Kagome were walking and talking, "we both know there's something there. All we have to do is nurture it and help it along. They best way to ensure that Inutaisho and Sato don't interfere is to have them think we are on their side."

Ai smiled in realization. She smirked at Izayoi before turning to her daughter and hopefully, future son-in-law.

"Sato and Inutaisho won't know what hit them," Ai said.

"And, hopefully, neither will Inuyasha and Kagome," Izayoi finished. At the sound of his name, Inuyasha looked to his mother and Ai. Kagome followed where he was looking. Ai and Izayoi just smiled and waved at their children.

**

* * *

Now, the plan is set and into action! Next chapter, Phase 1 of Operation: Deception. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

TWO DAYS LATER

Izayoi sat in the Higurashi palace common room with Kikyou and Ai. They were each occupying themselves with something fro their individual interests. Ai was picking out baby names for her grandchildren, Kikyou was reading on Inu Youkai mating habits, and Izayoi was sewing up some pants that Inutaisho had ripped.

Inuyasha walked into the room quietly and caught his mother's attention. He gave her a "look" and left.

"Excuse me ladies, motherly duty beckons," Izayoi said and put down the clothing. She stepped out of the room and spied Inuyasha sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. She immediately went to his side and kneeled next to him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as tender as only a mother could. She tried to look him in the eyes, but he turned away.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you _want _me to marry Kikyou. That you're siding with Dad," Inuyasha said and looked at her. Izayoi had a shocked look on her face.

She left out a small laugh, "Honey, I'm your mother. I know you. You don't want to marry Kikyou," then she whispered, "_I mean, who would?_"

She and Inuyasha shared a laugh and then Izayoi continued, "I can tell you don't have any feelings for her… but _Kagome _on the other hand…"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled and stood up immediately. He looked down at his mother's knowing face with shock. Izayoi laughed behind her hand and stood.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself," she said.

"Where did you get that ridiculous idea from! I don't have any feelings for Kagome," Inuyasha denied. Izayoi gave him a smug/knowing look.

"Deny it all you want my son, but I know what's true. If it soothes you, I _know _she feels something for you as well," Izayoi said.

"Mom?" Kagome asked as she came into the hall. Inuyasha looked to her and a pint tint came over his cheeks. Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome, your mother's in the common room," Izayoi said. Kagome thanked her and went inside.

"She's going to make a wonderful daughter-in-law someday," Izayoi said wistfully. Inuyasha looked at his mother with a blank face and Izayoi led him away quietly.

Meanwhile…

Kagome walked into the common room and rushed over to her mother. Ai smiled and looked up at her daughter.

"Yes, Kagome?" Ai asked with a smile.

"How could you do this?" Kagome asked accusingly.

Ai's smile disappeared and her face was confused.

"What?"

"That you're taking Dad's side and forcing me to marry _Sesshoumaru_!" Kagome yelled. Kikyou sat up straighter and stared at Ai. Ai hung her head and sighed.

"Yes. _But,"_ Ai started.

"Why?" Kikyou asked. Kagome looked to her sister. What did Kikyou care about her marrying Sesshoumaru? Kagome gave Kikyou a weird look. Kikyou buried her face in her scrolls and pretended that she wasn't in the room.

"Because, your father would suspect something if he still thought I was against him," Ai said and stood.

"What?" Kagome and Kikyou asked, confused.

Ai smiled at her daughters, "Kagome, I know you don't want to marry Sesshoumaru. Kikyou, I've seen you and Sesshoumaru around the castle," Ai said. Kikyou blushed and looked away. Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Kikyou… likes Sesshoumaru?_

"Girls, I am on your side. Kikyou, if you have feelings for Sesshoumaru, feel free to pursue those feelings," Ai said. Kikyou stood with her nose in the air.

"I have no feelings for the demon prince," Kikyou said and left the common room.

Ai shook her head and turned to Kagome, "And Kagome, I have a _very _strong feeling that Inuyasha may have taken a liking to you as well."

"_What?" _Kagome asked incredulously.

"Kagome, I am very happy to see you taking an interest in a prince. And Inuyasha is a wonderful choice! I'm so proud of you! Now, go out there and get me a son-in-law!" Ai said and pushed Kagome out the common room and right into Sango.

"If you see Miroku, _NOTHING _happened!" Sango said, shaking Kagome's shoulders and disappearing around the corner. Miroku showed up thirty seconds later.

"Kagome, have you seen my lovely Sango?" he asked with a star-struck look. Kagome pointed in the direction Sango left and Miroku followed her directions.

"Sango! Wait for me!" Miroku yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

~:~

Kagome looked around the corner and into the Inuyasha's room. No one was in there. She breathed a breath of relief and entered. She shut the door behind her. Kagome looked around the room. It seemed innocent enough..

"Let's get this over with," Kagome said to herself. _Proper princesses don't search through a prince's room for evidence that said prince is in love with them._

Yep. Her mom had gotten into her head and now Kagome needed proof. Which is why she was going through Inuyasha's draws for anything at all that screamed '_I 'heart' Kagome'. _

"_Miroku, you're an idiot."_

"_I'm telling you! She loves me!"_

Kagome froze. Inuyasha and Miroku were coming. She scanned the room for a hiding place. _Not the closet, that's too obvious… Bed… Bed!_ Kagome made a mad dash for the bed and quickly slid under it. The second she did, the door opened.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the room nad shut the door behind them. Miroku sat on the soft bed while Inuyasha stood.

"I know that she loves me," Miroku said.

"What woman in her right mind would love you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango," Miroku said immediately. _No way… Sango had=s got some explaining to do!_

"She must be crazy. Besides, I thought she hated you," Inuyasha said.

"Well, if you were paying attention, you would have noticed that I took her for a walk this morning and we really connected. But, alas, you had your hands full with Kagome," Miroku said.

"_W-what_?" Inuyasha spluttered.

"You can't fool me. I've known you for how long? You like her almost as much as she likes you. Your mother knows it, I know it, and I have a pretty good feeling Kagome knows it. Right, _Kagome?" _Miroku said. _Oh, crap…_

"I have no idea what you talking about, Miroku," Kagome said and slid out from under the bed. When she was out, she pulled a piece of lint of her clothes.

"Now, if you boys will excuse me, I have a lesson to get to," Kagome said and started to leave, but Miroku held her back.

"Kagome, I have a favor to ask of you," Miroku said. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and risked a glance at Inuyasha. When caught her stare and looked away.

"Can you talk to Sango for me? I finally got on her good side and I really want to stay there. Would you mind?"

"I guess not. If Sango's happy, I'm happy. Besides, she needs a man," Kagome said. Miroku hugged the girl, said a quick thanks, and dashed out the room.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He looked back at her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for sneaking into your room," Kagome said.

"Why were you in here?" he asked. Kagome blushed.

"You see…. I was… no reason," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I should be going!"

"Wait!" he yelled and held her back. Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha sighed.

"Is what Miroku said true?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome hung head and sighed. She backed away and plopped down on his bed. Inuyasha mistook her actions and looked away.

"I guess so," she said. Inuyasha turned to her so fast, a human would have gotten whiplash. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"It's just that…. I wouldn't say love, cause it's not. But, there's _something. _You, you're different from any other prince or peasant I've met. I have no experience with this kind of thing, and it kind of scares me. I feel like I'm heading into this blindly, but then I would hear you call me stupid or laugh at what I said- which can be mean sometimes- and… it wouldn't matter," Kagome finished and looked at him.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "So, you don't love me?"

Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"That's good to know. Cause, I don't love you either," Inuyasha said. Kagome bit her lip to keep from smiling and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She stood and walked over to the hanyou prince. He pulled her in for a hug. When they pulled away, they closed the gap between themselves with a kiss.

~:~

Izayoi and Ai gave each other a congratulatory high-five and hug when their children kissed.

"_We did it," _Ai whispered.

"C_ome on," _Izayoi whispered and pulled her accomplice away. The went into the kitchen and poured some tea for themselves.

"We are good," Ai said.

"That's just what we do. We're MWC, Mothers Who Care. Saving relationships and lives of our children everywhere," Izayoi said and sipped her tea.

"One down, two to go," Ai said.

As if on cue, Sango went running by the kitchen, laughing loudly. "Miroku, stay away from me!"

"I just want a simple kiss, my beautiful princess!" Miroku yelled after her. Izayoi and Ai gave each other a look. _Shouldn't be too hard…._

**

* * *

Isn't it great to not be in love?**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! Oh god! I want to say a Special Thanks to NotAMember for your review…

_"I've been going through and reading your stories, and I really enjoy your writing. It's very enjoyable and light and humorous! I don't know why I chose this story to tell you this, but...here you go! I really think you should be getting more reviews then you are because these are pretty good quality."_

Thank you for such kind words! Uhhhhh….. Not much else…. Let's start!

~:~

Sango peeped around the corner and looked both ways cautiously. The young woman slowly began to move around the corner, but shrieked when she felt someone grab her waist.

"_I found you,"_ Miroku whispered into her ear. Sang giggled and turned to face him.

"_What do you think you're doing, monk?" _Sango asked.

Miroku smirked at her and backed Sango against the wall. A blush rose on her cheeks when his head lowered to hers. Their lips were an inch apart when they heard the sound of laughter.

"_You really except me to believe that you got away with that?" _

It sounded like Kagome.

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

She was with Inuyasha. Sango sent Miroku a panicked look. He met her gaze and smirked before planting a chaste kiss to her cheeks and disappearing down the hall. Kagome and Inuyasha appeared five seconds later.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked and gave her sister a curious look. Sango opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just trying to hide from a certain pervert. If you see him, I was never here," Sango rushed before slipping away. Inuyasha gave her a weird look before he shrugged off her behavior as a 'girl' thing. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"She's hiding something," Kagome said.

"Why was she with Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Kagome asked and turned to him. He looked down at her.

"The two of them have been sneaking around lately. I didn't think Sango would give in that quickly," Inuyasha said, nonchalantly. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Well, come on then!" Kagome yelled and grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Inuyasha look down to where their hands were connected and a slight pink tint came over his cheeks. Kagome's hand felt small and soft in his coarse, larger one. Not really minding what he was doing, he almost tripped up. He hoped Kagome hadn't felt it. Kagome was not looking back at Inuyasha. It was bad enough that she was holding his hand, she didn't need to see his confused and maybe _repulsed _gaze. It's best to keep going and not pay any attention to him as much as she could.

Kagome walked into the common room to see hers and Inuyasha's mother talking and looking at some paintings. Kagome approached the women slowly. They looked up at her and Inuyasha and smiled. Kagome sat down across from the women.

"How may we help you, Kagome-chan?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome looked at her before speaking, "I think Sango and Miroku may be…um…" She turned to Inuyasha and asked him, "How does one say it?"

"She thinks Miroku and Sango are sneaking around together," Inuyasha said bluntly. Kagome gave him an incredulous look. He shrugged back at her. Neither of them noticed the smile and sideways glance the two mothers shared.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll talk to Sango," Izayoi said.

"And Miroku," Ai supplied. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at them. She stood suddenly and with an air of relief around her, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him out of the room. When he questioned her on their destination, she simply said that they were going for a walk.

When they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range, Izayoi spoke, "So, how shall we go about this?"

"We need to be _absolutely _sure of what's going on. You can talk to Miroku while I speak with Sango," ai replied.

"I imagine Miroku being the easier one to speak with. He's not the shameful type when it comes to the fairer sex," Izayoi said with a tone of amusement.

"Well, we can only hope for the best," Ai said and poured her girlfriend another cup of tea.

~:~

**I am sorry that this was late. I really wanted to get this out to you guys, but I was being lazy and I've been bombarded with tests and papers and homework and a social life, but everything's getting balanced out now… thanks for being so patient with me. :I **

**MoiMoi.**


	9. Chapter 9

Attention all readers: **Testicles. **That is all.

~:~

Sango laid on her soft bed and continued to organize her notes and lesson alphabetically. There was nothing better to do, unfortunately. Kagome was out with Inuyasha, something she has been doing a lot of lately, Kikyou was having deep conversations with Sesshoumaru, Izayoi and Ai were out with their husbands, and Miroku was taking a trip to the near-by waterfall to purify himself. Sango was all alone.

"Sango! Sango! Help!" Kagome yelled and ran into the room before shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong!" Sango asked. She immediately dropped her papers and went to Kagome.

"I need a place to hide from-" Kagome started.

"Dammit, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed onto Sango's balcony. Kagome squeaked before dashing out of the room in a fit of giggles. Inuyasha followed after her, yelling all the way. Sango sighed and shook her head at her sister's antics.

She was happy for Kagome, she was. It wasn't everyday that you found someone you could connect with the way she did with Inuyasha. The two were like a lock and key; one needs the other. Sango walked over to her bed and sat down slowly. A breeze blew in and she rubbed her arms in an attempt to ward of the chill. It really was unfair. Kikyou had no interest in Inuyasha and vice versa. Kikyou sees him as a child, someone that would only hold her back. Out of the three of the sisters, Kikyou was the only one who took her duties as a princess seriously. Gods forbid their father die tomorrow, Kikyou would step in and run the kingdom.

Kagome has no intention of running a kingdom. When she was younger, Kagome always spoke of falling in love and getting married. The girl would have married a pig farmer if she truly loved him. Kagome was a simple child.

Sango was in the middle. She would take care of her kingdom, but she also sought out companionship. Ever since her family was killed in a village raid, she had been alone. But, the gods smiled down at her. They made it so she would be found by the kind queen of the Higurashi kingdom. They made it so she would be allowed to have a new family, a new place to call home, a new life…

"My princess?"

Sango turned quickly and spied Miroku entering her chamber. She smiled before answering.

"It is improper for a man to be in a lady's chamber with her before marriage," Sango said. He shrugged at her.

"Well, I'm not one for tradition," he said.

"Or morals," Sango added. He shook his head, but laughed with her.

"I have very high moral standards. Those are the standards of my father, my father's father, and his father before him. I come from a family of very honorable men," Miroku said and sat next to Sango on her bed. She rolled her eyes, but froze when she felt his hand on her rear.

~:~

"_Miroku! Get your hand of me!"_

"_It was an accident! A slip of the hand!"_

Izayoi and Ai smiled at each other. These two didn't need any Motherly Intervention. They were already on the right path. The two mothers slipped away slyly. The walked down the grand stairway and onto the first floor. They continued their walk to the study.

Izayoi opened he door to allow Ai in. The two women walked in and smiled and the spouses. The men smiled back.

"How may we help you two?" Sato asked.

Ai looked at Izayoi before responding, "I think it's time we have a ball."

~:~

Inuyasha paced in his room once more. The announcement had just gone out. The King was having a masquerade ball for his subjects. Not good. Balls meant dancing. Dancing with girls.

Why now? Everything was going fin, but now it would all be ruined. Not only would Inuyasha have to deal with dancing in front of everyone, but he would have to deal with not knowing how to dance _properly _and watching Kagome dance with someone else. That thought alone made his blood boil. Inuyasha stopped pacing. He knew what he would have to do…

~~:~

Izayoi sat with Inutaisho in the study, going over some details for their homeland. Inutaisho was trying his best to get back on his mate's good side and Izayoi was soaking up the attention. Izayoi moved from her mate's side to sit on a seat. Inuyasha came in a minute later.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Izayoi greeted. He nodded to his mother.

"Father, I need to speak with you," Inuyasha said. Inutaisho looked up at his son.

"Yes, Offspring? What is it?" Inutaisho asked.

"This ball that is coming up, I need your guidance," Inuyasha started, but stopped when Inutaisho raised his hand. Izayoi smiled to herself.

"You wish for those lessons now don't you? Don't worry, Son. I shall help you. Because I know you will do well. You will make your mother and I proud. Go now and prepare yourself. We start your lessons in one hour," Inutaisho said.

"Thank you Father," Inuyasha replied.

"It is the least I could do my genetic combination of your mother and myself."

Inuyasha looked at his father weirdly before leaving the study slowly. Izayoi giggled behind her hand.

"I told you he'd be begging for the lessons later," Izayoi said. Inutaisho chuckled deeply.

~:~

Kagome ran the brush trough her hair once again. She looked completely serene on the outside, but she was a mess on the inside. There was going to be a ball. More dancing. _Perfect._

Kagome through her brush across the room in frustration. Boys from all over the kingdom would be coming to the masquerade ball. She could be dancing with a complete stranger when the only one she wanted to be with was…

Kagome blushed when she realized where her thoughts were going. Did she really think of him that way? Did she really care for Inuyasha that much? When she told him she didn't love him she meant it. She was sure that she still didn't. she didn't love him. She couldn't love him. He was Kikyou's fiancée.

Why hadn't she realized it before? She was caring for her sister's fiancée. she was a horrible person.

_It's not like Kikyou pays him any attention. She spends her time with books and Sesshoumaru. It's not fair!_

Faintly, Kagome could hear the sound of blades clashing. Growing curious, she rose from her seat at her vanity and went to her balcony. She looked down below her to the scene. Inuyasha was sparring with his father. She knew that he practiced sword fighting as a hobby, but she didn't know just how good he was. Seeing him with a sword was one of the most graceful things she had ever laid eyes on.

"Jikan ga kigengire ni natte imasu!" (Time has expired!), Sesshoumaru announced from the side. Kagome hadn't eve noticed him there in the shade. The blades halted at once and Inutaisho left the sparring ring. Kagome's eye's went back to Inuyasha and in that moment he looked up at her. She blushed before smiling and going back in her room.

_I must have looked like a fool. I just stood there and blushed. Why didn't I say anything? He must think so lowly of me now. _

Standing in her room for a while longer, it wasn't long before she heard the clanging of the blades again. Kagome looked back out at her balcony and bit her lip.

_No one ever said I couldn't watch him spar, now did they?_

Smiling to herself, Kagome walked back out onto her balcony.

~:~


	10. Chapter 10

"_But, do I have to?"_

"_Yes, Inuyasha. You have to," Inutaisho said, "It's what a proper prince and gentleman would do."_

Kagome sleuthed down the hall way leading to one of the many lesser, smaller common rooms in her castle. Inuyasha had been disappearing on her lately. He was always sneaking off on her to go do _something _with his father. Finally, her curiosity got the best of her and she went looking for him. The princess opened the cracked door to the room. What she saw was somewhat disturbing.

Inutaisho was embracing his son and holding his son's hand to his waist. Inuyasha's face turned cherry red and Inutaisho smiled brightly.

"Hello, Kagome! You caught us at a good time! Come over here for a second," Inutaisho requested. Kagome raised an eyebrow and approached slowly.

Inutaisho moved to the side to allow her room. When Kagome came close enough, he pushed her onto Inuyasha lightly.

"I was teaching Inuyasha the waltz. You'll be a much better partner than myself."

Kagome turned beet red when the situation set it fully. She risked a glance upwards at Inuyasha only to see him blushing down at her.

Inutaisho continued on speaking, "You two should know about the ball being held. I thought that a little lesson was in order. Inuyasha place your hands on Kagome's waist."

The birds were tweeting happily in their trees.

"Inuyasha. Put your hand on Kagome's waist."

"It's okay. You two can get back to your lesson. I was wrong to intrude," Kagome started, but she hadn't moved out of Inuyasha's embrace.

"There everyone is!" Izayoi announced as she walked into the room. She spotted her son and Kagome embracing and smiled brightly. Inuyasha froze when he saw the look she held.

"The waltz! Such a darling dance. But, Inuyasha your hands below here. And you two are too far apart. Just… wait a second… and now you have the proper position!" Izayoi proclaimed.

"I think these kids are too young to know the ways on true dancers. Shall we show them, Izayoi?" Inutaisho asked. He approached his mate with his hands behind his back. He held out his hand to her and bowed, "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Izayoi curtsied before responding, "Of course, My Lord."

The assumed the proper position before they began to dance with each other. No music was playing, but they obviously didn't need any. It was as if their own private song was playing for them, a song no one else could hear. They moved with an elegance that could only be displayed from experienced partners. Kagome smiled.

"They're so good," she said. Inuyasha looked down at her. She seemed completely enthralled with his parents dance. He looked back at his parents. They looked captivated with each other. Could he do that? Could he make Kagome look at him that way? He wasn't sure. But he sure as hell would try.

~:~

"What has been going on?" Ai asked her partner in crime as she sampled another treat for the ball.

"Inuyasha has been practicing for the upcoming ball with Inutaisho. I think he's finally starting to fight for Kagome's heart," Izayoi said as she continued to pick out the refreshments for the ball.

Ai placed a slender finger to her chin, "Now that you mention it, Kagome seems to be very much interested in your son. I mean more than usual."

The two quieted down when they heard someone coming their way. Kagome walked by the room, but Ai called her back.

"Yes, Mother?" Kagome asked.

"Where are you headed? You seem to be in a rush," AI said.

Kagome blushed slightly, "No where special, Mother. Just to get some air."

Kagome left before Ai could question her further. Izayoi nodded her head in the direction Kagome had taken. Ai smiled as the two women followed the girl outside.

They spotted Kagome sitting on a blanket on the grass. She was watching Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru spar. Ai tapped Izayoi shoulder.

When she was going to ask her question, Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha back and sent him flying towards the women. They moved out of the way in time and Izayoi rushed over to her son. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and moved to get up.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Izayoi asked.

"Mother, I'm fine," Inuyasha tried to brush her off, but she persisted.

"Are you sure? Inuyasha you're bleeding!," Izayoi said and helped him up.

Ai waved over some maids to help while Inuyasha struggled with his mother's concern.

"That's enough for today, Inuyasha. Go upstairs," Izayoi commanded. The half demon sighed and followed his mother's request.

"Izayoi, the boy is fine. He can take a hit," Inutaisho said.

"I won't have you put my son in a fight just so he can get hit and bleed!" Izayoi yelled back.

"He won't _die, _Izayoi. He's gotten worse from _me_!"

Izayoi gave her mate a hard glare. "You hurt my baby? Your own _son_!"

Kagome gathered up her blanket and fled the scene as quickly as possible.

~:~

Kagome rapped on the door lightly before entering. She peeked in to see a pouting and bandaged Inuyasha. She smiled and giggled a little at him before she entered. Inuyasha almost smiled widely at the sight of Kagome, but when she began laughing he lost his happy demeanor.

"It's not that funny," he grumbled.

Kagome walked over to him before sitting on the bed by his legs. She gave him a knowing smile.

"It's not funny to you, but it is to me. Your mom is just very concerned for you. You're her baby," Kagome said.

Inuyasha grumbled and looked away from her.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Inuyasha started, a thought occurring to him, "why were you there?"

Kagome blushed. _Oh… I just like watching you._

"No reason in particular. I just don't get a sword fight everyday. I might as well take advantage of it while I can," Kagome chirped. Inuyasha nodded to her, but he could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"How long do you have to be in bed?" Kagome asked.

This brought a scowl to Inuyasha's face, "At least a day. Even though the healer said I would be fine in an hour."

Kagome smiled at him again. A thought occurred to her and before she lost her nerve, she acted on impulse. She placed a small kiss to Inuyasha's cheek and said, "I have faith that you'll pull through."

Inuyasha was momentarily shocked at her and was still shocked when she left a few minutes later. If getting injured was all t took to get a kiss from Kagome, he would have to fight Sesshoumaru more often.

~:~

"So, it is true!"

"No it's not!"

"I knew it!"

"Sango! _Nothing _happened!"

"That's not what I heard," Sango replied.

"Well, then what did you hear?" Kagome asked her sister.

Sango plopped another cherry into her mouth before pulling the stem off and smiled wickedly. Kagome gulped.

"_I heard _from my little bird that Kagome was being a naughty little princess and kissed her own sister's fiancée. I also heard that said naughty princess has a huge crush on her sister's fiancée," Sango said and finished off her cherry. Kagome looked away.

"I _also _heard that the sister's fiancée cares very deeply for the naughty princess," Sango continued as she munched on another cherry. Kagome looked back at her. _Inuyasha… cares deeply for me?_

Sango nodded as if answering the unasked question. "It's quite obvious actually. Even a blind man could see it. You two make it so hard for yourselves."

"No. Our fathers make it hard for us. Eventually, he's going to marry Kikyou. And, I shall be wed to Sesshoumaru. I should have tried harder not to love him, but he made it too easy to fall for him," Kagome said, not fully noticing what she had said. When it sunk it, her head snapped to Sango. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Of course not. I believe you. If you say you don't love him, I trust you. But, know this: you're not that far away from loving him," Sango said. Kagome reached towards the enormous bowl of cherries and took one. She mulled over what Sango said as she chewed on her cherry.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a date to attend. Miroku's talking me horseback riding. Bye, Kagome," Sango said and left her sister's room. Kagome walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it.

_Stupid fathers. Why can't they let the stupid agreement go? I don't want to marry Sesshoumaru and I'm positive that he doesn't wish to marry me…_

~:~

Ai gave her daughter her promised treats with a smile. Sango accepted the box of imported chocolates. Izayoi spoke first.

"Thank you, Sango. You got more out of her than I expected."

"I know my sister. I can get some of her deepest feelings out of her," Sango said and nibbled of a chocolate. The teenager left her mother and friend to go join Miroku for their date.

Ai and Izayoi looked to each other. Something needed to be done about that stupid treaty…

~:~

**Are you guys enjoying the story so far? I don't really know since I haven't gotten any reviews lately. At least, I'm updating…**


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome slinked into her elder sister, Kikyou's, room and peeked inside. She spied her sister sitting at her vanity, reading something. Tonight was the masquerade ball and Kikyou was reading away. Of course, she was already dressed and ready to go…

"Kikyou?" Kagome called.

She turned to her younger sister and smiled. Kagome came closer and peeked down her sister's shoulder. Kikyou was reading the treaty that was currently binding her to Sesshoumaru as his fiancée.

"Why do you choose to read something so depressing tonight? The night of the masquerade ball," Kagome inquired.

"Don't be foolish, Kagome. Until the day I am forced down the altar, this parchment will never leave my sight. Every agreement has a flaw. I _will _find the flaw in this one. You may want to spend the rest of your life married to and neglected by Sesshoumaru if you choose," Kikyou said, "Unless, you have someone else in mind?"

"Not as a definite choice, but it has crossed my mind," Kagome answered.

"Would you care to share?" Kikyou said and turned to face her sister. Kagome shook her head 'no' slowly. Kikyou and picked up her mask.

"If that is your wish," she said before leaving. Kagome stayed back and looked over the treaty. Kikyou had written on it.

She had circled a portion of it repeatedly.

…_I vow that the hand of my child shall be given to the child of Inutaisho of the West in marriage. _

Kagome shrugged and left the parchment alone.

~:~

Sango stood in her strapless black dress with white polka dots. The dress hugged her curves and complemented her black mask perfectly. The mask had white trim along the edges and in the middle with white feathers sticking out on top.

She scanned the room for Miroku. He had said that he would be in a red and black jester's costume. Sango looked around again. Half the men were dressed as jesters.

"_Boo," _a voice whispered. Sango turned. She could immediately tell Miroku was behind the mask. Mostly because she could smell his one of a kind scent that no other male here had or could wear it the way he did.

"Hey," Sango said.

"Hey. I know we're supposed to be having fun, but I need you to help me with something," Miroku said.

"What is it?" Sango asked, concerned.

"I need you to help me keep Inuyasha away from Kagome."

Sango stopped.

"Why?"

"Because Inutaisho has his hopes on Inuyasha and Kikyou getting married, the same goes for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. I don't think he'll be happy to know what has been going on," Miroku said.

"Well, he should learn. It's bad that his family is hiding things from him. I'm considering telling my father and getting everything over with. It should be a crime to try and keep Inuyasha and Kagome apart. He doesn't want to be with Kikyou and Kagome would rather die than be with Sesshoumaru. Besides, I think Sesshoumaru scares her," Sango said.

"So, then we try to get them together?" Miroku asked.

"No. They will find each other. We need to find a way to get rid of this treaty. It's ruining everyone's lives," Sango finished.

~:~

Sesshoumaru observed the crowd of drunk humans from behind his plain white mask. He was wearing his suit, the same one he wore for Kagome's birthday. A white dress shirt, black boots jacket and pants. No point in getting too dressed up.

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyou called and walked up to him. He turned to her.

Kikyou stared at him from behind her red mask. The mask had black trim along the edge and a red flower on the right side. She wore a black, backout dress with a red sash that went around her just below her bust line. She looked gorgeous with the silver dangling earrings in her ears.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I found something in the treaty. You may be happy to know that the treaty only calls for a child of my father and a child of your's to wed. I wish to see them challenge what they both agreed to," Kikyou said.

"Keep your voice down," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"How can I possibly? I no longer have to marry your brother. I am ecstatic," Kikyou said. Sesshoumaru gave her a look. He grabbed her hand and led her to a darker part of the ball room. He made a gesture for her to be quiet.

"_You won't believe what mine ears have heard."_

"_What was it?"_

"_It seems that Princess Kagome is sneaking around with the half demon Prince of the West."_

"_Where did you hear that?"_

"_Straight from Princess Sango's mouth. She was speaking with a jester when she said so. Apparently, the king doesn't know of any of this, but the whole family knows."_

"_No one told him?"_

"_Looks like he's going to find out for hisself."_

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the oblivious, gossiping women.

~:~

Kagome looked around the once more. You would think that finding a head of silver hair with puppy ears wouldn't be too hard. It was even harder since her white, strapless ball gown kept tripping her up and she could barely see through the holes of her white mask. She tripped up once more, but failed to collide with the ground like she thought she would.

"Kagome."

She looked up to see the same hanyou she had been searching for. He helped her on to her feet. He was in his suit again with a full faced mask on. He looked like he had combed his hair.

"I-I've been looking for you," Kagome stuttered and brushed some imaginary dust off her dress.

"I just got down. My mother attacked me with a brush. Is it bad?" he asked.

"No. I like it," Kagome said. The orchestra began to play much more forcefully. She turned toward it as couples began to dance. She was fully surprised when Inuyasha bowed to her and held out his hand. She bit her lip before smiling and taking it.

~:~

Izayoi and Inutaisho waltzed in the crowd. Izayoi was dancing with her mate, while keeping an eye on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You seem distracted," Inutaisho commented.

"I'm not," she responded.

"You're a terrible liar," he continued.

"You always could tell when I was."

"What keeps drawing your attention?" Inutaisho asked before looking over to where she was looking.

~:~

Ai was unhappy and happy at the same time. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and Kagome and Inuyasha were waltzing. Waltzing! Kagome never dances, but Inuyasha had gotten her to. She was unhappy from the rumors going around. Everyone here knew about Inuyasha and Kagome's "friendly" relationship. It was only a matter of time before Sato found out.

"What is the matter?" Sato asked his wife. She smiled to him. He looked at her until she looked away. She looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome from where she sat on her throne. Sato followed her line of vision.

~:~

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to himself as the danced. She blushed, but recovered and enjoyed being next to him. Dancing wasn't as bad as she thought it was, at least it wasn't when she was with Inuyasha. She was still denying being in love with him.

"…_you're not that far away from loving him."_

Maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was exactly where she needed to be. No matter where that was, she was happy with it. Maybe, she could run off with him and not have to marry Sesshoumaru. They could move away and start anew as commoners and get married… have kids… grand kids… Kagome blushed and stopped that rain of thought. _Let's just start with _loving _him. Don't need to rush into things…_

Inuyasha's train of thought was no different. He was frustrated and angry with his father for pairing him up with Kikyou. If he had to get married, why could it be to Kagome instead? At least he loved her! _Damn right! If not aloud, at least I can admit it to myself. I don't just like her._

"I love her."

"What?" Kagome asked and looked up at him. He had interrupted her fantasy. He looked down at her before pressing his lips to her. _To heel with anyone who doesn't like it…_

_~:~_

**Review. Comment. Favorite. Just Do It.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Robert Pattinson is filming the honeymoon scene for Breaking Dawn only walking distance from my house! AHHHHHH! He's lucky that's I found out too late or I would have gone down there and broken some harassment laws…**

**ROB! Wait for me! The age difference doesn't matter! Age is just a number! I would fly to Hollywood right now to ask you… for Taylor Lautner's number. I tried to contact his publicist and manager but, it's harder than it seems… ;P**

**Back to the story…**

~:~

Kagome fingered Inuyasha's shirt as she laid on his chest the following afternoon. The young couple was currently resting on a hill about a mile away from the castle. They had been there all afternoon, most likely avoiding the inevitable.

"You do realize that our fathers are furious with us?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not too worried," Inuyasha started. Kagome looked up at him in question. "If they wanted to yell at us they would have sent someone for us."

"They did."

Kagome immediately got off of Inuyasha and sat up. Inuyasha got up at a slower rate and both of them turned around. Sesshoumaru stood patiently behind them.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome rubbed her arm idly.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flickered to her for a second before he continued, "Father sent me for you. He expected to see you four hours ago."

"Then why is it that you're only telling me this now?" Inuyasha asked, slightly irritated.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "I am _not _a messenger. I did not _have _to come all this way."

"_It was no more than two miles_," Kagome muttered. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore her comment while Inuyasha smirked at his brother. Sesshoumaru turned his back on his brother and walked back the way he came. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Do we have to go?" Kagome asked when she turned to him.

Inuyasha brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and responded, "we don't have to do anything. We can ignore him and go back later. Then we can say he never told us anything."

Kagome gave him a look and shook her head, "Come on. Let's go."

She moved to get up, but he was faster. Inuyasha pulled her down and onto her back and began to assail her neck with his lips. Kagome squealed and giggled underneath him.

Not too far away, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes again and shook his head. He looked back once and continued on. '_Irresponsible Children…'_

~:~

Inutaisho sat in the throne room next to Sato. Both men had their hands folded and blank faces. The large, grand wooden door opened and Izayoi and Ai entered. They approached their husbands and smiled.

"Hello, Love," Izayoi greeted.

"You wished to see us?" Ai asked pleasantly.

"Yes. Why is it that I have to find out that my daughter has to sneak around in my castle? Her home?" Sato asked.

"I don't' know. Maybe you should ask Kagome," Izayoi responded.

Inutaisho gave his mate a hard stare. "This is serious, Izayoi. Have you nothing proper to say about your son?"

"We're right here!" Inuyasha spoke up from the door. Kagome shook her head.

Inutaisho and Sato came down from their thrones and faced their wives and children respectively.

"This is an outrage! The whole kingdom knows about you two and your little scandal! Do you know how this makes us look!" Sato exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck what your kingdom says!" Inuyasha challenged. Kagome rested a hand on his arm in an effort to calm him down.

"Inuyasha don't test me. Because of your mistake our whole family is being implicated. Do you have any idea what you have done!" Inutaisho yelled.

Kagome gasped softly. _'A mistake?' _Kagome turned away and started to pull away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up on her changed demeanor and glared at his father for upsetting her.

"Inutaisho! That was uncalled for! How _dare _you call them a mistake! What is the matter with you! Have you gone insane!" Izayoi yelled, her voice raising with each word.

Inutaisho didn't back down, "My own people are speaking of revolting against me! We would lose everything! _Everything! _All because he has to get involved with a human! Ridiculous."

Izayoi back up. Her face became hard and cold. "Well, Inutaisho. If you consider being with a human a ridiculous mistake, that's perfectly fine. I'm glad we know where we stand," Izayoi said and left briskly. Everyone turned to Inutaisho, questioning his next move.

"Well, Father. It seems like things can't possibly get any worse. Can they?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked into the room from a smaller door with Kikyou by his side.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho asked.

"We've come to settle things. And to tell you that I nor Sesshoumaru will be getting married," Kikyou said.

"What?" Sato asked.

"The treaty calls for one child from each kingdom to marry. No more than that. Also, it doesn't specify which children. What I'm saying is that I am _not _marrying neither of these two," Kikyou finished and gestured to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"I refuse as well," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, there it is," Sato said.

Inutaisho scoffed and passed a hand through his hair, "If that is all, then fine. I don't care. If you two don't want to be wed then fine. If you'll all excuse me, I have a mate to talk to."

As Inutaisho was making a move to leave, the large doors slammed open. Sato let out a cry of anguish.

"I just had those polished!" Sato exclaimed.

At first it seemed as if no one was behind the door until a loud smack was sounded.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Inutaisho asked.

"My lord! The kingdom! She is under attack! I came as quick as I could to bring you the news!" Myoga yelled from Inutaisho's palm.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were on alert now and Inutaisho stood up straighter. Kagome looked at the dog demons with worry etched onto her face. Ai looked to Sato and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Who is launching the attack?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him questioningly, but he didn't look at her.

"It is the demon, Ryuukotsei. He is back my lord. He's returned and there's nothing we can do-o-o!" Myoga said.

Inutaisho flicked away the flea and spoke up, "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha gather your things. We leave in no more than an hour."

As Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru turned and left, Kagome held Inuyasha back. "What's going on?"

"You weren't listening. My home is being attacked by an old enemy of my father. I have to go home."

"Now? But, we finally got everything settled and now you have to leave? How is that fair?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha wiped imaginary dirt off her cheek and replied, "I won't take long. Just try not to get into trouble… or is that too much to ask for?"

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, but embraced the hanyou after a while. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but slowly held her to himself.

"I understand why you need to go. Just don't go out there and act reckless. Be careful," Kagome whispered.

"Thank you."

~:~

Izayoi sat in her chamber on her bed. Izayoi sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself tighter. She truly thought that they were over this. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he'll never get over her heritage. She'll never be good enough for him.

"Izayoi?"

She turned around suddenly and stared at her mate. When he made a move to come closer, she turned her back to him.

"Izayoi, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. I'm only a man," Inutaisho said.

"And I'm supposed to forgive you because of that? I'm only a woman. A human," Izayoi said.

"I don't care that you're a human," Inutaisho said and walked closer to the bed.

"Stay away from me, Inutaisho. I want nothing to do with you."

"I can't say the same, Izayoi. Everything I do has something to do with you. You are so much of me. I said something stupid and I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me now. I just wanted to let you know that much before I go."

That got her attention. "Go where?"

"I have to go home. Ryuukotsei is back. He is attacking our home and I intend to fight him."

Izayoi stood and responded, "Are you insane? You'll hurt yourself. It's too dangerous."

"Izayoi. I love you too much to hurt myself and not come back to you. If I don't come back," Inutaisho stated, but was interrupted by Izayoi's adamant _'you will', _"I would to know that another man has to keep you company. That's my job. You will stay here and out of harm's way."

"I get it. You have to go be a big man and protect what's yours. Well, go ahead. Maybe I'll forgive you if you come back with a new, silk robe for me," Izayoi said.

Inutaisho smiled. At least for now, he wasn't in hot water…

~:~

**Just do something you guys…. I'm going to B-E-D…**


	13. Chapter 13

Oh, mannnnnn. This has been one awesome break! I haven't been to a class in about a week. The fourth quarter(marking period) is the best one. I get Easter and Carnival break back to back. Two weeks of doing nothing… it's too bad I have like five tests tomorrow and a research paper due… oh, well. You guys enjoy this chapter, okay?

~:~

Kagome sat on her soft bed in her room, alone. She could hear Inutaisho booming outside to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They were leaving her. He was leaving her. But, he promised that he would come back so, maybe it won't be so bad. She'll have his return to look forward to. That's when it hit her.

Kagome sprang off of her bed and ran over to her vanity. She began searching for something wildly until she found in hiding under her hairpins. Kagome grabbed it and rushed downstairs, yelling like a crazy woman the whole way.

Inuyasha was about to take off after his brother after his father when Kagome came running outside screaming. He turned around and she almost collided into him. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I wanted to give you something," Kagome said. She moved his long hair to the side and went on her toes to put the gift around his neck. After she claps it she smiled before him. Inuyasha picked up the jewel around the necklace and examined it. It was a small, light purple sphere.

"Why?"

"Because, I wanted you to… because… I just do, okay!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha pulled her close to him and whispered into her hair, "I appreciate the thought. I'll be even quicker when I come back."

Kagome smiled into his robes. Suddenly, Izayoi came running out of the castle as well. "Don't go!"

"Mother!" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru growled while acid leaked out of his furry muzzle.

"You are my son and I forbid you to go on this death mission!" Izayoi yelled when she neared the pair.

"Death mission?" Kagome asked brokenly. Inuyasha then proceeded to calm Kagome down and ease her worries while Sesshoumaru began barking. Izayoi started yelling at Sesshoumaru as well.

"Bark!"(*1)

"I won't allow him to go! Don't think that because you're a big dig that you frighten me for a second Sesshoumaru!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to die!"

"I'm not going to die Kagome! Calm Down!"

Kikyou observed to scene from inside the castle with Sango and Ai. "They're so dysfunctional."

"But, they're family I suppose," Ai said.

"Family to the end," Sango commented.

~:~

It had taken about ten minutes to calm Kagome down and an hour to get Izayoi inside. Kagome had chosen to spend the rest of the after noon relaxing with her family outside or in the common room. They had kept her and Izayoi occupied and not focusing on other matters.

It was sundown when Kagome finally went up to her room. She shut the door behind her and her jaw dropped. Everything was a mess. Her clothes were ripped and scattered around the floor, her make-up and jewel were broken and all over her bed, it was pure chaos. But, what really got her attention was the cloaked figure hunched over her vanity.

"Who are you?" Kagome spoke. The figure froze a but didn't turn around. Kagome searched her room for anything she could use, but anything she could lift was either broken or missing.

"Where is it?" the figure spoke in a raspy voice.

"What?"

"You FOOLISH girl! I waited this long! Where is it!" the figure ranted and finally turned around. Kagome could barely make out the paleness of it face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome said and scanned her room again. When the figure to a step towards her, she screamed an ear piercing scream. She had been halfway through it when the figure grabbed her neck and a sickly gas seeped out of it. Everything went black for Kagome.

Izayoi was the first to respond to Kagome's scream. She slammed the door open and saw as the wind whipped the figure's cloak back and forth. She ran toward it, still undetected. She pulled at it, but the figure was already jumping off of the balcony with Kagome in its arms. Izayoi fell back, but not before glimpsing the spider shaped scar on its back.(*2)

~:~

Kagome awoke with something dripping onto her face. She back away from it slowly and tried to assess her surroundings. It was dark and quiet.

"Finally."

Kagome felt completely blind in the dark. When a hand reached for her and pulled on a chunk of her hair harshly, she felt absolute pain. She screamed to match it.

"Where is it you useless girl!" a raspy voice said. When Kagome whimpered, the hand threw her back on the cold, stone ground.

"I don't know what you want!" Kagome yelled and checked for blood on her scalp. Her fingers had some slippery and sticky residue that had a rusty smell to it when she observed them.

"The jewel! Where is it! I know you have it!"

Kagome was even more confused. She had a lot of jewels. "You'll have to be more specific," she said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time to get smart. Where is the Jewel. Since you want to play the fool, it's a purple ball. Where. Is. It?"

_Crap. _"I don't know. I-I don't have it!"

"You better find it or your family will be one daughter short when I'm finished with you," the voice said before walking away. Kagome coughed loudly in the produced silence.

"If I were you, I'd give him what he wants."

Kagome froze. _Another one_. "W-who are you?"

Kagome felt a small hand reach for her and touch her face repeatedly. When the hand pushed a finger into her mouth, she began coughing and spitting out the dirt on her tongue.

"My name is Rin. What's yours?" the voice replied.

Kagome continued coughing. "Don't act that way. My hand's not that dirty."

"Where are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm in the cell next to yours. You still haven't told me your name."

"K-Kagome."

"Well, Kagome it's nice to meet you. Like I said, you should give him what he wants. He decided whether or not you eat. I should know, he hasn't fed me in about a day," Rin said in her soprano like voice.

Kagome was feeling round in the dark during Rin's speech and ultimately did come in contact with some rusty bars. She pulled at them, but they didn't budge.

"So, are you gonna give him the jewel?" Rin asked.

Kagome sat back in defeat. "No."

"Why?" Rin pressed.

"Because I don't have it. I gave it to someone close to me."

"That's unfortunate. You better pray that _he _doesn't find out. I don't think he'll stop until he gets that jewel. He destroyed my whole village for it."

Kagome looked towards where Rin's voice came from, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I believe that everything happens for a reason. Although I don't particularly like this turn of events, it's probably leading me to something even better. I just have to be patient," Rin said. Kagome was shocked that she could be so upbeat even with the knowledge that her whole village was massacred.

Even though Rin had consoled her, Kagome felt miserable. Inuyasha was walking around with her jewel. If the man were to go looking for it again, he might find Inuyasha with it. Or worse, put an end to the half demon for the stupid jewel…

"It could have to do with you. I met you in here and maybe you're going to lead me to my better future. Maybe, you and I are meant to be friends who get out of this together."

Kagome pulled her knees towards her chest and sniffed, "It _would _be nice to get out of this."

~:~

(*1) do you guys think Sesshoumaru would make a barking sound? Or would he go "arf"?

(*2) who do you think the cloaked figure is? I bet you'll get it wrong!

**Review. Favorite. Comment. Like. You get the point…**


	14. Chapter 14

"I can tell that you care very deeply for him," Rin said.

"You think so?" Kagome asked. Since she had been put in this dungeon-like room with Rin, they had been fed decent-enough food and a candle burned in both of their cells. Kagome knew what Rin looked like. She was a petite woman. Not very tall, thin, with a sort of innocence to her face.

"I know so. He must care for you as well. He must be looking for you too. We've been here for three days."

Kagome sighed. She hoped that Rin was right.

~:~

Ai and Izayoi was stressed and depressed. Sato was a ghost of his former self. Sango barely left her room. Kikyou refused to talk to anyone. That last person she talked to felt her irrational anger. In short, everyone was taking Kagome's kidnapping hard. Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha hadn't come back yet. No one wanted to send word to them or inform them of what had transpired. They felt it was best to let them tackle things in their own pace.

"Are we really going to sit here and do nothing! We have a means of identification! The spider scar on his back! We should be out looking for Kagome! Not waiting to tell them about her kidnapping! Do you know how'll they'll respond!" Izayoi yelled at Sato and Ai. The three were sitting in the throne room quietly before Izayoi spoke up.

"We don't want to bother them while they're dealing with their own problems. It might affect their fighting," Ai said.

"Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru consider Kagome to be family now since she's Inuyasha's intended. Waiting to tell them what transpired will only make things worse," Izayoi argued.

"Intended?" Sato asked.

"Potential mate," Izayoi clarified. Sato still had his blank look.

Ai sighed, "Demons mate for life, Sato. A marriage means very little to a demon. Mating is their form of marriage, but on a far deeper level." Sato nodded as this information sunk in.

"We should tell them now, before it's too late," Izayoi said.

"I agree with my mate. Tell them now," Inutaisho said as he strolled into the room with a rather big smile. Everyone turned to him and he froze mid-step. Something was off.

"What's going on?" Inutaisho asked.

Just then, a blood-curdling howl came from upstairs. Izayoi looked away from her mate. Inuyasha had seen Kagome's room.

~:~

"Tell me again. Why had we left the room the way it was?" Sato asked as he paced in the common room.

"Because, Inutaisho or Sesshoumaru could have been able to pick up something that we had not," Ai said. Izayoi, Ai, Kikyou, and Sato were discussing their next move. Everyone else was out searching for any sign of the missing princess.

"This is foolish. We should have had Kagome home by now," Kikyou said harshly.

"Everyone is doing all that they can, Kikyou," Ai said.

"That is a lie and you know it! I haven't seen a guard lift a finger yet! None of them have left the castle grounds! The only people actually looking for Kagome are out searching the woods for her now!" Kikyou yelled. The irate sister stood from her seat and continued yelling. "My sister is out there and none of you can say where she is! I want her home! Unlike the rest of you, I plan to go out there and search for my sister as well."

Ai watched her daughter leave and hung her head in shame. She would give anything to be out there searching for her daughter, but Sato wouldn't let her.

"Kikyou! Get back here! I won't lose more of my family than I already have! Kikyou!" Sato yelled and followed after his daughter.

"My family's falling apart right before my eyes," Ai said somberly.

"Mine as well. Inuyasha won't peak to me or any of us. Inutaisho worried for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's tried getting through to his brother, but Inuyasha is stubborn. Miroku is being torn apart. He hurt because Sango and Inuyasha are hurting and I can tell he cared deeply for Kagome as well," Izayoi said.

Sato walked back into the room just then, "I couldn't find her."

Ai wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes and Izayoi pulled her friend into a hug.

~:~

Inuyasha sat on a hill, twirling the necklace Kagome had given him three days ago. He felt like he had failed her. He wasn't there for her when she needed him most, even if she didn't know it. She was so worried for him, but it was her who was in danger.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou didn't turn around. If Kikyou wished to speak to him, now wasn't the best time.

"I want to find my sister as much as you do-"

"I highly doubt that," Inuyasha interjected.

"Are you implying that I do not care for my sister?" Kikyou asked critically.

Inuyasha kept silent. Kikyou sighed softly before standing in front of him and reaching out her hand. "I need the necklace she gave you."

"Why?" he asked. He was already suspicious of Kikyou's motives.

"I plan to locate her and I need the necklace. Her other possessions were either damaged or lost. Don't be stupid. Give me the jewel," Kikyou said. Inuyasha had no intention of giving Kikyou the jewel, but when she pressed her fingers against his forehead and a blue energy came out, he didn't have a choice. He was frozen stiff as Kikyou took the jewel form him and sat few feet away from him on the hill. Five minutes later, he was starting to get some feeling back.

Kikyou went over to the now moving hanyou and gave him back the jewel. He growled at her, but shook her head. She showed him and exact replica of the jewel Kagome had given him. Inuyasha was confused.

"And how is that gonna help me find Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"This jewel is set to key into Kagome's aura, wherever it is. We just have to follow where it leads us," Kikyou explained.

"_Us?" _Inuyasha asked and stood.

"Yes, fool. Us. You need me to work the thing and I may need protection once we find her. Either you help me or I get help from someone else. Either way I'm _going_ to find my sister," Kikyou said forcefully. Inuyasha decided to put his feelings for Kikyou aside. Kagome needed him. Kikyou could help him find her.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be able to stomach your presence for a day or two," Inuyasha said.

"My thoughts exactly," Kikyou replied.

~:~

**GO Team Inuyasha and Kikyou! Find Kagome! Yay1 I'm a cheerleading squad of one! Whoo!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome sat on the floor and ran her fingers through her hair to keep it from getting too unruly. Rin was humming a tune in her cell and Kagome began humming along with. Kagome had always thought being held by killers in a dungeon would be a painful and horrible experience, but it wasn't that bad. She got fed twice a day and Rin kept her company all day long. Kagome patiently sat out the day waiting for Inuyasha or someone to come find her. And when they did find her, she and Rin would back home and never leave the castle again.

"Do you think Inuyasha's brother would be upset about another human on your castle?" Rin asked.

"Not really. I think he's gotten used to us by now. I kinda get the feeling that he's warmed up to me too. I guess he just doesn't like meeting new people," Kagome said.

"_Isn't that sweet?" _

Kagome was put on edge when the cold voice spoke. The temperature in the room began to drop slowly and she was shivering soon.

"_It seems that I can't trust anyone to take care of you, Ka-go-me."_

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"_Where is your cavalry? I was expecting the great dog demon to be on the door steps of my castle demanding your safe return. Or at least his half-breed son threatening my life. But, what do I get? Nothing. I don't even have the jewel to show for it. I sent my underling to retrieve the jewel, but he brought you back instead."_

"What?" Rin asked.

"_How rude of me. My name is Naraku. I shall have the honor of being your executor," _Naraku said and light immediately flooded the dungeon. Kagome squinted at the brightness and Rin rubbed her eyes. Both looked to each other before looking at the man in front of them. He had long, unruly black hair, grey armor, and a sadistic smile. Kagome backed up into the wall of her cell.

"_No need to be afraid. I just wanted the jewel, but unfortunately you don't have it. But, no worries. You're going to tell me who does."_

"I don't know where it is," Kagome insisted. Technically, that was true. She _hoped _that Inuyasha still had it, but you never know…

Naraku glared at her hard before sneered at her. "_Don't play with me you insolent wench! Tell me who has it!" _

"You'll never get your hands on it you monster! You can yell all you want, but it will never be yours!" Rin yelled at him. Kagome looked fearfully at her new friend and silently begged for Rin to shut up.

"_I assume you know where it is then," _Naraku said smoothly.

"I know that you don't. you won't kill either of us until you don't. You're helpless in this. You _need _her. If you're smart you won't harm her," Rin said and pointed to Kagome.

Naraku focused on Kagome. Kagome shrunk back further into her cell.

"_I won't kill her. At least, not yet," _Naraku said before opening the girl's cell. Kagome made a feeble attempt to escape, but Naraku grabbed her by the hair and began pulling her out of the room on her back. Kagome screamed and thrashed the whole way with tears streaming down her face. Rin screamed and reached for Kagome from her cell. Naraku slammed the door shut after them.

~:~

Ai and Izayoi sat with their spouses in the throne room. Inuyasha and Kikyou had left yesterday around mid-day and hadn't returned. The grand door opened and a slightly frightened servant ran in.

"My Lords! This came for you! It requires your immediate attention!" the servant said. He left the parcel at their feet before dashing out of the room.

The four moved towards the parcel, but before they could open it the gas seeping out of it caused it to explode. Inutaisho pulled Izayoi close to him to avoid her gaining any injuries. Ai ducked behind Sato while he put himself in front of her. Miraculously, the contents of the package were unharmed. They looked at it to see a jar of red liquid and something floating around inside and a letter. Izayoi reached for the letter, but Inutaisho held her back.

"You just saw the thing explode," Inutaisho said. Izayoi rolled her eyes at him. Sato reached for the letter and nothing happened.

"What's in the jar?" Ai asked.

"It's blood and hair. What an odd mix," Inutaisho said.

Sato read the letter aloud, "_To whomever is reading this, I have been very patient with you. I have waited for more than three days for someone to claim the girl. It seems to me that none of you care enough to retrieve your princess. I have sent you a gift straight from her along with this letter. I will happily send more should the need arise. I want what I have been so cruelly denied. The Jewel of Four Souls is to be in my possession by dusk tomorrow. Or, Kagome will not see the following day. To make it easier for you, it is a small purple sphere."_

"Is that really _her _blood and hair?" Ai asked.

"There's no time to figure that out now. Where is this jewel?" Inutaisho asked. Ai and Sato looked at each other confusedly. Sato shrugged. Inutaisho growled to himself.

"I have no idea. We usually keep our jewelry in our rooms and to ourselves. Kagome must have had it. He was searching through her room," Ai suggested.

"Well, it must not have been in there. Whoever it was turned the room upside down and couldn't find it. Kagome must not have had it," Inutaisho said.

"She didn't. Inuyasha did," Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the room, "She gave it to him when we were leaving three days ago. Now, he and Kikyou are using it find Kagome themselves."

"How do you know this?" Inutaisho said.

"I just got back from watching over my brother. He needs constant guidance. I have no doubt that they will find Kagome. Either way, their trail is still fresh. It would be easy to follow them and provide assistance when they find Kagome."

Izayoi hugged Sesshoumaru with all the might she could while thanking him. Ai embraced the dog demon as well and Sesshoumaru awkwardly stood while they expressed their thanks. Inutaisho nodded to his son and Sesshoumaru relished in his father's pride.

~:~

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Like I told you before, I'm sure. Why don't you be the good dog you are and try and find Kagome's scent?" Kikyou asked.

"I'm _not _a dog," Inuyasha growled.

"Only dogs growl," Kikyou said and pushed a bush out of her way.

"This isn't helping anything. Just point your stupid jewel in the right direction," Inuyasha commanded.

"Watch it, mutt. Don't think for a second that I won't do away with you should the want were to ever arise," Kikyou said.

"I dare you!" Inuyasha challenged.

"You whelp!" Kikyou insulted.

"Conceited bitch!" Inuyasha yelled in her face.

"Imprudent dog!"

"Do you two lovers mind? I was enjoying a nice nap until you came along," a voice spoke. The two turned to whoever it was, ready to release their anger on them.

"We're ain't lovers!"

"We are not lovers!"

The demon put his hands up in defense. "Doesn't look so." He had his long dark brown hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing animal pelts and had a sword at his waist.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"The name's Kouga. I was taking an afternoon nap until you two came here yelling like the married couple you are," Kouga said.

"Listen, I've had enough idiocy for one day. All want to do is find my sister. So, I would very much appreciate it if you left me alone," Kikyou sneered, her aura flaring around her.

"She's the feisty type. You go for that kind of thing?" Kouga said to Inuyasha. Kikyou raised her bow and aimed an arrow at the demon with an irate look on her face.

"No! put it away!" Inuyasha commanded and took the weapons away from the woman. She glared at him before stalking off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before following after her. Kouga shrugged and went after them.

Two hours later, Kikyou was ready to kill the wolf demon. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Kikyou yelled.

"Geez, control your woman would you?" Kouga asked.

"She's not my woman, you flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Flea bag! You're one to talk, grungy mutt!" Kouga yelled back.

"Mongrel!"

"Annoying pup!"

"This isn't helping matters!" Kikyou interjected. Both men turned to her and back to each other.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm gonna be the one to put you in your place!" Kouga yelled back.

Kikyou blew out an exasperated breath and left the two alone. She didn't have time to deal with them. Kagome was still out here somewhere. Let Inuyasha get distracted by some wolf.

"So, you were just going to leave me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I already told you, I'm going to find my sister. With or without you."

"Who's this sister already? I'm hearing a lot about her," Kouga said.

"None of your business. Don't you have some fleas to scratch at?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're the one with fleas," Kouga replied. Inuyasha growled warningly at Kouga, but stopped to smack his neck. He removed his hand and a flattened Myoga sat on his hand.

"Told ya' you had fleas!" Kouga said.

"Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.

"He even names them," Kouga muttered. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Master Inuyasha! I have followed you to ensure your safe journey, but to be honest mi lord… this is sounding to be more quarrelling than actually finding lady Kagome."

"So, her name's Kagome?" Kouga asked, "What's she look like?"

Myoga turned to Kouga and said, "She's got the most beautiful brown eyes and long, black hair that flows down her back. Her face is soft and gentle to the touch. And her lips are-"

Myoga was cut off by Inuyasha squishing the life out of him. "You're talking too much," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I've decided to come along with you to find this Kagome," Kouga stated. Inuyasha glared at him.

"No. You're not. You are going to stay _here_," Inuyasha commanded. He turned on his heel and followed after Kikyou.

Myoga hopped over to the wolf demon and Kouga said, "So tell me about her lips."

Kouga barely dodged Inuyasha's claw at his neck.

~:~


	16. Chapter 16

I would just like to say beforehand that if you are to find any punctuation, grammar, or capitalization errors, I'm not an illiterate fool! I typed up the chapters and don't check through them myself after. As soon as the last word is typed, it's up onto fan fiction it goes. I never like to go back and correct works. I kinda have a pride thing where I feel my original is best and it's perfect the way it is(even though it obviously not). So, bare with me… thank you J

~:~

Kagome sat awake in her cell early in the morning. She felt around her and tried to call out, but failed. Her throat was on fire, a scratchy burning fire. What had Naraku done to her?

"Kagome, are you up?" Rin asked. Kagome attempted to reply, but her voice wasn't making any noise. She began slapping her hand on the ground loudly. Unfortunately, she didn't think about the stinging pain afterwards. "You can't talk?"

Kagome slapped the ground once for a lack of a better way of communication in the dark room.

"Is it one slap for 'yes' or two for 'no'?" Rin asked. Kagome groaned silently and began cursing Naraku to hell.

~:~

"If you talk about Kagome's hips _one _more time wolf, I promise you, I _will _kill you," Inuyasha threatened darkly. Kikyou smiled to herself. She was enjoying Inuyasha's irritation very much. He was too easy to anger.

"You would rather I spoke about a brighter topic? Such as mating with the beauty?" Kouga asked. Kikyou moved quickly with irritation flaring around her. She fired off an arrow after Kouga and left him pinned to a tree.

"You will _not _speak of my sister in such a degrading manner. Is that understood _mongrel?" _Kikyou asked coldly. Kouga nodded vigorously and Inuyasha was slightly tempted to nod as well. Kikyou continued on, following the jewel with rapt attention.

"Tell me mutt, why do you act this way when I bring up Kagome?" Kouga asked. Kikyou listened at first, but decided to put all her attention into following the jewel.

"Because, everything you say is vulgar and disgusting," Inuyasha responded.

"_Don't forget that you're in love with the girl,_" Myoga whispered from Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha flicked him away with a growl.

"Really? Well, sorry mutt face, but I'm going to be taking her away from you. Once she gets a good look at me in all my full demon glory, she won't be able to resist. What other options does she have? A _half breed?_" Kouga said and scoffed. Inuyasha remained quiet and Kikyou had to look back to make sure he was still around. Inuyasha gave her a blank stare and Kikyou was slightly worried for the half demon. Being half of two different things must be hard, not really one or the other. Kikyou looked away from his 'dead man's stare' and continued following the jewel.

"We must be getting close. The jewel is going crazy," Kikyou said to fill the awkward silence.

"Finally!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha leaped off, leaving Kikyou and Kouga alone. He would have preferred if Kouga had continued talking about Kagome's figure. He at least could respond to those comments. Violently, mind you, but respond nonetheless. Hearing the truth that he had been avoiding was over the line. Inuyasha believed that Kagome must have been a naïve girl to _want _to be with him. No one wants to…

After a minute or two of running ahead, he spotted a large stone castle. It had a cloud of purple cloud surrounding it like a moat. For the most part it looked abandoned and completely overrun by nature. Dead vines and plants were growing along the walls and dead animal carcasses were surrounding the castle. It would take some effort to avoid stepping on the bones.

Not wasting anymore time, Inuyasha whipped out the Tessaiga. He concentrated on a fixed point while he readied his attack. Just the thought of a waiting Kagome spurred him into action. Kouga and Kikyou arrived seconds before he launched his attack. Five large, yellow claw marks ran across the field and clashed with a barrier around the castle before breaking it. The purple clouds surrounding the castle evaporated and Inuyasha took off down the path he cleared. Kouga was momentarily shocked before he rushed in as well with Kikyou following after him.

Inuyasha rushed into a gap in the castle that he had cleared away with his wind Scar and didn't stop. He was searching wildly for any hint of Kagome's scent in this place. Unfortunately, the purple gas was beginning to seep back in. "Move over!" Kikyou yelled before firing off an arrow further into the castle. The gas finally dissipated fully and the castle began to shake thunderously. "We need to find Kagome, now!" Kikyou yelled.

~:~

Kagome leaned against the cell walls in defeat. There was no point. She had been waiting for someone-anyone-to come for her, but nothing. Were they coming at all?

"Kagome, I know you can't talk but do you hear that? It sounded like a big _BOOM,"_ Rin said, "Like someone is destroying the castle."

Kagome listened closely and hoped. _'Maybe it's Inuyasha' _Minutes later, the castle began to shake and tremble. That's when she knew it was him. Only her Inuyasha would destroy the place to find her.

"Wha's wrong Kagome? Are you okay? Are you dying!" Rin freaked. Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend and began shaking wildly at the bars of the cell. '_Inuyasha!'_

The door busted open and Kagome shielded her eyes to the light. She hesitantly began to remove her arm from in front her eyes as Rin began talking, "Who do you think you are? Bursting in here as if you own the place! I'm talking to you mister!"

Kagome peeked up and saw her half demon standing in front of her cell. In there, she felt like an animal in front of him. She was momentarily worried about his response until her kneeled in front of her and held her face in her hands.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked. Kagome mouthed some words, but only succeeded in confusing Inuyasha further.

"She's been mute for quite some time now. I have no idea what Naraku did to her," Rin said in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha nodded and backed away from his fiancée. Kagome reached out for him but he said, "Move back" and took out the Tessaiga. She crawled away and covered her head as the cages were struck and began to crumble. She peeked up as Inuyasha pulled her to himself and hugged her. Kagome began to cry softly onto his clothes.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou called, running into the room. Kagome peeked up at her sister and cried further as she ran into Kikyou's awaiting arms. Rin, feeling left out, hugged the sisters as well and began crying with them.

"Oi! We need to get out of here! Something bad about to happen," Kouga said as he jogged into the room. Kagome seemed confused as to who he was and looked to Kikyou and then Inuyasha for answers.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get going now," Inuyasha said and kneeled before her. Kagome hesitantly climbed onto his back before he took off in a rush. Kouga was carrying Kikyou(much to her disliking) and Rin out of the castle.

"Are you Kagome, cause you look nothing like I've heard," Kouga said to Rin.

"Nope. That's Kagome over there. She looks much happier than I've seen her," Rin replied.

"Don't even think about it. She's happy with the oaf and if you do anything to louse that up, I _will _kill you," Kikyou threatened.

"You _like _Inuyasha_?" _Kouga asked the girl.

"No. But, Kagome loves him. I only wish for her happiness. If he makes her happy, I will learn to tolerate his less than civilized behavior. I never did understand where Kagome's fascination with different things came from. She was one to go after things that were rare. She said that there rare and need to be cherished more than something you rarely see. She is a confusing child," Kikyou said. Kagome looked back at her sister with a blush and hid her face in Inuyasha's clothes again.

~:~

"Kikyou's so embarrassing," Kagome said.

"You think I'm rare and different?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess. You're definitely different, a unique kind of different. And you're certainly rare. The best part is that you're all mine," Kagome said and hoped that he wouldn't deny it.

"Damn right. And you're mine. Here that wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome slapped his shoulder playfully and giggled at him. She really missed her mate.

~:~

'Till next time kiddies!

The Showdown: Inutaisho Vs. Naraku

Is there really a battle there? Inutaisho kicks ass… Hopefully, I'll get it up sooner you guys. I've been really busy with my classes and other stories(not fan fiction) but summer is coming! Thank god! More free time! WOOHOO!


	17. Chapter 17

**Really you guys? I posted up a new story and no one has commented on it. I need feedback you guys. I'm very sensitive… sniffle, hic… :c**

**^.~**

Kikyou was really hoping to avoid some big battle. All the princess wanted was to head home with her little sister and help plan her wedding. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, yes.

"I can't leave him, Kagome! Just please go home with Kikyou and the others?" Inuyasha begged his fiancée.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha incredulously before stomping her foot childishly, "You can't leave me again! Don't you remember what happened last time you left me alone!"

"I-… of course I remember. But, he's my father," Inuyasha said.

"I'm your fiancée," she said.

"Kagome," Kikyou implored, "you're making this hard enough for him. Please. Just come home with me."

Kikyou stretched out her hand to her little sister and pleaded with her eyes and words. Kagome stared at the hand as if it were a snake about to bite her. She clutched onto Inuyasha's clothes and looked up at him. "_Please. _I just want to go home. Take me home," Kagome pleaded and embraced the half demon.

Inuyasha could smell the salt from her tears and feel her soaking through his clothes. The hanyou held her to him and let her cry herself out. He looked to Kikyou for advice or some sort of help. The woman folded her arms at him and gave him a stern look. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head before pulling away from her. She gave him a sad look and waited for his response.

"Get on," he commanded and kneeled before her. She smiled and wiped away her tears before climbing onto his back.

"You're going to spoil her rotten," Kikyou said. Kagome stuck out her tongue at her sister playfully and held onto her fiancée's shoulders.

Kikyou looked back at the scene. Sesshoumaru made his way over to her slowly. When he approached he spoke, "He took her back." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"Yes."

"We should follow. Father has sent everyone away. He intends to deal with the trash," Sesshoumaru said and began walking. Kikyou followed after him at her own pace without displaying her emotions to the world. She felt so many things at once: happiness, anger, sadness, confusion, envy…

She was glad that Kagome was safe, angry that some demon had dared to take her initially, sad that Kagome had chosen to stay by the hanyou rather than her, confused about why she would choose him over her, and envious of the Inu no Taisho. He would be the one to slay the menace that had taken her sister.

^.~

"Inuyasha, I can't eat anymore!" Kagome complained and turned away from her hanyou fiancée.

"Please, Kagome. Just a little more," Inuyasha begged. He offered up the spoonful of food to her and gave her a puppy dog look. She folded her arms and pouted at him. But, he didn't waver. He continued to look at her with that look and Kagome quickly felt her resolve crumbling. She sighed and opened her mouth to him. He smirked and fed her happily.

"Gome! Look!" Rin yelled and ran into the room. She twirled twice and smiled. The girl was adjusting to life in a castle quickly. "Don't I look _pretty? _Like a princess!"

"Yes, Rin. You look like a princess," Kagome said nervously. She scratched her head and look to Inuyasha. He missed her discomfort and began to fix her long hair. Luckily, Naraku was a big bluff. He had not hurt her to any extremes like they had thought. He only starved her. For "the bad guy", Naraku did a poor job.

"Inuyasha, I-" Sesshoumaru started, but was cut short by a squeal. Rin held her hands up to her mouth and tried to keep back her squeals of delight.

"I thought Inu-kun was adorable, but you're just too _cute!" _she said to Sesshoumaru. The dog demon glared coldly at the young girl, but Rin tried to hold back her smile. Kagome looked between the two with rapt attention. Inuyasha continued to play in Kagome's hair.

"Refrain from me calling me _cute. _I am many things, but _cute _is not one," Sesshoumaru said dangerously. The girl was a peculiar one. She continued to giggle at him even when he glared. He resolved to ignore her completely and block her out. He turned to his brother and rolled his eyes. His plan of ignoring the girl was going fine until she launched herself at him and he faltered. Kagome and Inuyasha stared on nervously. _oh, shit._

Sesshoumaru grew even more impatient with the girl. He opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he wanted to say died on his tongue. The girl had a wonderful scent that caressed the proud dog's nose lightly. She smelled of lavender and fresh rain. His felt his anger ebb away in a matter of seconds. When he caught a whiff of Naraku's scent, it began to grow again. The half-breed had _dared _to touch her.

"Fluffy-chan!" Rin squealed. She nuzzled her face into the dog prince's torso and smiled. The young woman couldn't explain it, but she felt draw to the demon in front of her. As if everything about him called to her like a moth to a flame.

"_Fluffy-chan?" _he asked.

"Come on! Let's go for a walk!" Rin said and pulled him out of the room by his hand. He followed the woman in awe and said no more. Kagome and Inuyasha were left behind in the girl's room with a cloud of confusion over their heads.

"Um, did we miss something?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged in response and mumbled an 'I don't know'.

**Sorry, it's so short, but don't worry! The story's almost over! Just a little more things to take care of… some death, some life, some pervertedness…. *authoress grins and snickers evilly* **

**O;-D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back, Kiddies! Let's get this show on the road!**

**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VERY SMUTTY ACTS BY A CERTAIN HANYOU AND HIS MATE.**

**^.~**

The Higurashi-Taisho households sat at the large, dining table peacefully. They were enjoying a wonderful meal that the cooks had prepared. Kagome looked up from her plate when she felt her fiancée squeeze her thigh from under the table. She looked at him, but he paid her no mind. She saw his puppy ears twitch forward and followed their direction with his eyes. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Rin eat off Sesshoumaru's plate and the dog demon said nothing of it. She was even more shocked when the young woman began feeding the prince.

"So, Inuyasha and Kagome, when can we set the wedding for?" Izayoi asked and wiped her mouth smoothly. She smiled at the couple brightly and the Inutaisho puffed out his chest in pride.

"Yes, when can we set the date for? I need to know how much longer I have to wait for some grandpups," Inutaisho continued.

"Children? Are they ready for that?" Ai asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding? I'm sure Kagome has the maternal instincts already. You've seen her with children," Izayoi replied.

"And Inu Youkai naturally family oriented and protective," Inutaisho supplied.

"Really?" Sato asked. Kagome slouched down in her chair in humiliation. The way Miroku way giving her and Inuyasha his perverted '_I-know-what(or whom)-you'll-be-doing' _look was freaking her out. Also, Sango was giggling madly next to him. _'Maybe Miroku can't keep his hands to himself?' _Kagome looked up to Inuyasha to see him eating his food peacefully. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious! Four to five at a time! But, Izayoi only had one," Ai said astonished.

"Don't remind me. I would love to have had more than one child. I still say Inuyasha would have been a very pretty girl. Right, Koinu?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha blanched and dropped his utensil in his plate. Sesshoumaru tried to keep his laughter to a minimum.

"I agree. He would have been adorable," Kagome said happily. Might as well join in on the fun…

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru slightly choked on their drinks and glared at Inuyasha darkly. Kagome looked between them and sighed. Inuyasha must have muttered something that would have peeled the paint of the walls.

"Now, then. What's on today's schedule?" Ai asked everyone. All the members at the table looked at each other.

"Well you know what that means of course. It's time for a little fresh air," Inutaisho announced and almost everyone cringed at what the demon had in mind. _This can't be good…_

_^.^_

"Kagome! You're going too slow!" Inuyasha yelled with a smirk. He was enjoying this afternoon greatly. He got a free chance to tease his fiancée and seeing her mad and red in the face was too perfect.

"I'm climbing as fast as I can, Inuyasha! Why don't you help me!" Kagome yelled back.

Inutaisho had suggested everyone go out hiking in an effort to bond the two families even closer. Sato wholeheartedly agreed to it, eager to please his demon friend.

Kagome, huffing and puffing, was ready to kill her -soon-to-be-mate. The man took pleasure in teasing her the whole way to the top of the mountain. Finding a secure ledge, she stopped and peeked up. Inuyasha was still staring down at her with a cocky half-smirk, half-smile. She tried to ignore the twist in her gut at seeing him that way with the sun lighting up his eyes and hair in the most alluring and peculiar way. She peeked behind him and gave an irritated and unladylike growl. Her mother, sister, other sister, mother-in-law, and even Rin were all being carried by someone or being helped. Why was Inuyasha being cruel enough to make her suffer!

"_Inuyasha! _get down here and help me!" she yelled.

"No can do, Gome. Gotta get some muscle on ya some way or another," he teased. Kagome growled again like she had heard him down and stuck her tongue out at him. _'How far up am I anyways? Maybe I can go back and take a nice rest at the bottom. Stupid… Inuyasha…'_

Kagome peeked below her and instantly felt her stomach drop. '_Too high!' _she clutched closer to the side of the ledge and whimpered.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

"I wanna come down!" Kagome yelled. The hanyou sighed and moved toward her. He reached out his hand for her and called out her name. Kagome peeked an eye open and reached for his hand.

~:~

"_I wanna come down!"_

Inutaisho stopped and peeked behind him. Izayoi followed and gasped.

"Is Kagome all right?" she asked. She cold see her son and his mate(they were already mated in her eyes) at the near bottom of the mountain.

"Inuyasha's with her. I thought he would have gave in and carried her the rest of the way up," Inutaisho said. The demon lord stopped all together and looked back at his son and daughter-in-law. Inuyasha reached for her and she reached out, but started slipping. The demon let go of his mate with care and turned his full attention on the two. Kagome's loud scream rang out. Everyone stopped where they were and Sango called out to them. Right when Inutaisho moved to help, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but cringed when they heard Kagome chewing her mate out.

"_If you had listened to me it wouldn't have happened! Stay still and let me yell at you!"_

Izayoi sighed behind him and the demon picked up his mate again and continued up the mountain.

^.~

Atop the mountain was a beautiful meadow with soft grass and sweet smelling flowers. Everyone sat and chatted animatedly except Kagome. She was slightly concerned. Inuyasha had disappeared on her when they reached the top. '_maybe I was too hard on him?' _she got up with a cup full of water and sought out her hanyou. The line of trees at the top of the mountain seemed like a good place to look.

"Inuyasha? Are you there? I wanna talk to you. Inu-?" Kagome started and peeked behind a tree.

"_Boo,"_ he said and sung down from his branch above her. Kagome shrieked and fell back on her butt. She looked up to see him laughing at her and turned red. She growled again and stood as menacingly as she could in front of him.

"You!" she started. Without giving herself a chance to finish, she tackled the half-demon to the ground and tried her best at beating him up. Everyone watched the two bicker nervously.

"They're just glad to have each other back," Ai said.

"They sure have a weird way of showing it," Rin replied. Sesshoumaru gave her a tiny smile and inconspicuously pulled the small woman closer to himself.

"_Get off!"_

"_Say you're sorry!"_

"_Get offa me!"_

"_No!"_

_-_-'_

Kagome moved from the doorway and peeked around again. She tip toed through the hallway as silently as she could. _something _has been going on in her own home and she was gonna find out what. She peeked out of the hallway slowly.

"Watch ya' doin?"

Kagome squealed and turned around sharply. She went smack dab into her fiancée's chest and covered his mouth with her hand. She shushed him loudly and glared. He raised an eyebrow at her before she felt his warm tongue sneak out and caress he palm. She tried to keep quiet but was failing. _'it's so wet…'_

She pulled her hand away and tried to wipe it on him. The half demon paid it no mind and pulled her closer. "What are you sneaking around for, Kagome?" he muttered into her neck. She could feel him nipping at her pulse in her neck and work his way up to her ear.

"I-I'm looking for," she started and cracked an eye open. There he was! She pushed the half demon off her with some effort and pulled him down. Sesshoumaru was going down some hall. He looked like a man on a mission.

"_Sesshoumaru?" _Inuyasha whispered.

"_Come on," _Kagome said and pulled him with her after the dog.

Inuyasha stared down at the woman in front of him and smirked to himself. He would definitely finish that later. "_Would you keep your mind out of the gutter for five seconds? Sesshoumaru just went in there. Let's go," _Kagome said. She walked up to the door and tried to open it as quietly as possible, but it was locked. She easily got upset with it and pouted. Inuyasha looked at the lock. He could easily pick it with his claw, but where's the fun in that?

"Let's go," Kagome said and pulled him with her. '_All of that for nothing. But don't you worry Sesshoumaru. I _will _find out what you're hiding!"_

_~.~_

_**(LIME AHEAD. TURN BACK. LIME UNTIL THE END.)**_

At dinner, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru intensely. The demon showed no signs of bad intentions at all. What was he doing in that room? She was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her thigh. She looked down to see Inuyasha's hand on her again. She bit her lip and clenched her thighs together. She could feel his hand wiggling between her thighs and wiggled away from him. She almost squeaked when he pinched her. She tried to glare at him, but he seemed so engrossed in his food. Kagome looked around the table. No seemed to notice anything. One thin that caught her eye was Rin. The young woman had a deep blush and was breathing harshly. Her guard waned for a second and Inuyasha quickly took advantage.

She could feel him cupping her now. Why hadn't she worn a longer dress like she planed! '_No it's too hot. I'll wear this one. I'm never wearing it…'_

Her thought train cut off and she felt the goose bumps in her skin prickle. Kagome looked up at Rin again to see the woman start to sweat. No one else seemed to notice anything. How was he getting away with it?

When she finally thought he was going to let up, he continued again. Feeling a sort of pressure build in her, Kagome clenched her thighs on his hand again. A sort of anger ran through her at this. '_Two can play at that game, _sweetheart.'

Trying to keep as composed as she could, Kagome snaked a hand over to her fiancée's lap and began to sensuously stroke his thigh. She could feel his gaze on her, but ignored him. '_When you let up, I will too.'_

She looked up and tried to swallow down a lump when she felt his clawed hands enter her slightly wet panty. He was toying with her. '_It's not natural to be this good at it.'_

Her hand faltered and she withdrew it slowly. Suddenly loosing her appetite, she dropped her fork and excused herself from the table. She could feel the intense blush on her face and ran up to her room quickly. '_I need a cold bath!'_

_(^.^)_

Kagome laid on her soft bed in her night gown. This evenings events were still very much fresh in her mind. She rolled over onto her left and trapped her sneaky hands under her head. The traitors had attempted to move below and pleasure her in a way similar to her fiancée and finish the job.

"You okay?"

She sat up to see Inuyasha close the door to her room slowly and watch her. She saw his nose twitch and his eyes glazed over slightly. However, she was pissed at him.

"No, I'm not. What do you think you're doing? Huh? At _dinner_? In front of our _families? _I can't believe you!" her arms were flailing wildly as she spoke and her voice was raising in volume. The hanyou stared on at her and continued to twitch his nose.

"So, …..you _don't_ want me to finish?" he asked slowly. Kagome could have smacked him. Did he not register what she was saying! '_I never said that.'_

"All I want is for it to _never _happen again," she huffed.

"You did it too."

"Cause you did it first!"

"Alright. I wont do it again, unless you want me to. Good night, Kagome," he said and smirked at her again. Kagome sat on her bed angry, alone, and very much aroused.

~.~'

'_If I'm quiet, I can sneak in and sneak back out.'_

"What are you doing?"

Kagome froze and turned around. Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, half-naked, with his bare arms folded. Kagome blushed nervously and twiddled her thumbs. '_I swore he was asleep. Oh well.'_

"Just stopping by?" she said lamely and started walking over to his bed in small steps.

"In the middle of the night?" he asked dubiously.

"Don't question my motives," she commanded with mock anger. He got off his bed and approached her. He captured her lips immediately and his hands pulled her closer.

"I'd be more than happy to finish you, Koi," he said.

**Well,… um.. Ahem. No death this chapter, but um. Plenty of touching. I need a vacation… review, comment, flame, yeah. You know the drill. -_-'**


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome yawned and covered her mouth as rays of sunlight streamed in. She rubbed the back of her hand against her eye to clear away the sleep. Feeling refreshed and ready to go, Kagome sat up and stretched. The princess looked over to see a silver head and ears peeking out from under the sheets. She quickly tweaked an ear and watched it twitch with glee.

"Why? It's too early," Inuyasha mumbled. She pulled the sheets down and peaked at her hanyou fiancée.

"It's time to get up. I feel great," Kagome said and held her self. Her night clothes were still warm around her from her sleep. Inuyasha grumbled and rolled away from her. Kagome pouted and rolled him back over. "Come on, Inuyasha. Get up."

"Kagome. I just wanna get another hour or two… Kagome get off me," he commanded lazily. The princess giggled and shook her head.

"No."

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why does she have to be so goddamn happy? He loved to see her happy, but not so early. Not too mention last night's events. He had been more than happy to pleasure his woman and that he did. Unfortunately for him, she fell asleep promptly afterwards. He had no choice, but to fall asleep with the scent of her arousal all of his sheets and in his room. Too add insult to injury, the woman was drawn to him in her sleep. The poor hanyou didn't fall asleep until near dawn.

"Kagome, I didn't sleep so well. Please give me an hour or two," he said and covered his face with his arm. She chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"Why? She questioned. He peeked out at her with a questioning glance and she continued, "Why didn't you sleep well?"

"Because you couldn't stay on your side of the bed. You couldn't keep you hands to yourself at all," he said bluntly and pushed himself onto his elbows. She blushed and tried to contain her smile. Knowing that she was drawn to him, even in her sleep, was a refreshing and happy thought.

"Well, you're just that attractive, Love," she said and kissed the hanyou into silence.

"How _sweet_. I almost feel nauseous," Sesshoumaru drawled from the door way. Inuyasha sat up quickly and inadvertently knocked Kagome off him and onto the floor. Sesshoumaru smirked and Inuyasha glared.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha barked.

"I was sent up here to inform you that your breakfast is ready and is getting cold. Hurry up, Inuyasha," the demon said and left the door way. Inuyasha glared once more for good measure and looked down at Kagome. He seemed confused.

"Kagome, the floor's dirty. What are you doing down there?" he asked. She glared in response.

~.^

"This isn't fair. Why do we have to find them?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Think of it as returning the favor. He called us down for breakfast, we should call him down for lunch. Maybe he knows where Rin is too and can save us a trip," Kagome replied. She continued walking towards Sesshoumaru's room with Inuyasha at her side. The hanyou was only grumpy from not being able to eat his lunch.

He scoffed and muttered, "_Always the optimist." _she ignored him and moved to open Sesshoumaru's bed room door.

"Sesshoumaru? It's lunch-" she started, but stopped instantly. The scene in front of her had he screaming and hiding behind her fiancée. Inuyasha was desperately trying to keep back his laughter, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry! I-we! I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized. Inuyasha held her to him and kept laughing at his brother's situation.

"Inuyasha, silence yourself! I'll kill you, you insufferable hanyou," Sesshoumaru glared and clutched his sheet closer to his waist. Rin tugged at it and moved to cover herself next to him. She seemed truly shocked at being caught with her fluffy-chan in such a risqué position.

"What's going on here?" Inutaisho's deep voice boomed.

"Oh my!" Izayoi exclaimed and covered her eyes. Ai and Izayoi excused themselves and Kagome followed them. Inuyasha kept chuckling in his position at the door so, she dragged him with her. Sato was speechless so he awkwardly excused himself. Inutaisho sighed and pinched the bridge between his nose.

"Father-" Sesshoumaru started.

"Enough. I suggest you and your _mate _dress yourselves. Hopefully, you'll be able to that without jumping each other. I shall be waiting for you Sesshoumaru," he said and left. Sesshoumaru sat back onto his bed and held his head in his hands. He couldn't read the look his father had given him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked tentatively. She reached for his back, but he turned and pulled the small woman to him.

"Rin, do not be ashamed. I do not regret mating you for one moment. Nothing will change that." She held onto her mate and nodded against him.

~.^

Inuyasha stood a ways behind Sesshoumaru and his mate. Kagome was at his side, but she was getting increasingly more nervous. He looked at Sesshoumaru. The demon stared their father in the face and didn't seem to back down. He looked calm as he held Rin's hand, but Inuyasha could tell he was ready to spring and lash out if he felt rin was threatened. Could mating really do that to you? Would he lash at his father to protect Kagome?

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho started.

"Father, I do not regret mating rin. I-" Sesshoumaru spoke, but was silenced by the dog lord.

"Sesshoumaru, relax yourself. I do not wish your mate harm. You are my son, I will not hurt her," Inutaisho said, "Inuyasha, take Kagome and go."

That was all it took for Kagome to begin pulling him out of the tension filled room. He slightly objected, but let her pull him away. '_Good luck, Sesshoumaru.'_

When the two had left, Inutaisho turned to his son. "I am not angry with your choice of a mate, son. I am disappointed and upset that you would take a mate and hide it from me. You are my son and it never crossed your mind to tell me! What insane thoughts were going through your head?"

"Father-" Sesshoumaru started, but was once again cut off.

"I would expect such a thing from your brother, but I thought you had more sense to at least let me know you had taken a mate. How long has this been going on Sesshoumaru!"

"Please-"

"I would imagine that it must have been some time. I'm angry with myself for not noticing it sooner! Honestly, Sesshoumaru-" Inutaisho continued.

"You're asking him questions yet, you won't give him a chance to speak for himself!" Rin lashed out at the demon lord. Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand in warning. Inutaisho turned to her harshly and Rin suddenly felt small under his penetrating gaze. She felt the urge to back away from him, not in fear but in a forced respect.

"Inutaisho! That's enough. She has a point. You haven't even listened to your son. He must have had a good reason for not telling you," Izayoi spoke sternly. Inutaisho wavered and Rin felt an intense weight lift off her shoulders. She stumbled back and Sesshoumaru was ready to catch her.

"You are right. I should have told you both, but it went against Rin's wishes. She wanted to keep it quiet until she was used to it. I only wished to make her happy Father," Sesshoumaru pleaded. The Inutaisho didn't speak again for some time.

"I hope this is the last thing you are keeping from me Sesshoumaru. I do not appreciate being lied to, especially by family," Inutaisho said. Everyone could feel the lift in the tension and Sesshoumaru nodded to his father. "Inuyasha! Let this be a lesson to you! The second you mate Kagome, I expect to know!"

"_I _told _you he could hear us! You should have kept more quiet, Kagome!"_

"_All I did was breathe, Inuyasha! Should I have stopped breathing then?"_

~:~

Kagome sat on the grass of the hilltop with her book. She had been waiting for week now. It had been five years since she met her mate. A lot had happened in those years…

Sango and Miroku had settled down and started their own family. Sango was more than happy to embrace life away from royalty. Kagome was sad to see her sister and best friend leave the castle, but they wrote to each other often. Sango lived in a small village on the country side with her husband and twin daughters. Last Kagome had heard, she was pregnant again.

Kikyou had stayed at home in the castle. She had gotten married to a simple pig farmer about three years ago. Once again, love surprises us all. The two lived peacefully, ruling over the kingdom. They currently had no children, but if Rei, her husband, had a say in anything they would be having them by the dozens soon.

Sesshoumaru and Rin had went back to the West and took over. Inutaisho still ruled, but had his son ruled along with him. Another break to tradition. The clan was known to have one leader, but Sesshoumaru ruled with his father, as if equals. Rin quickly adjusted to dog demon traditions and was once again expecting. Was it their second or third child now?

Kagome rested a hand on her plump abdomen in affection. Her first child with her hanyou was taking residence in her womb. They'd had no time to themselves after the wedding. The Inu Youkai clan were not happy to hear the news. The ill feelings they harbored since news of Inuyasha' conception were brought back when news broke out of the halfblooded prince* marrying and mating a human. To add insult to injury, the older son had done the same and brought them half-demon pups. Most of the rebellions were quelled soon after, but not all.

Which explains Inuyasha's absence. He had to help his brother with the rebellions in the west and left her in Kikyou and Rei's care. He had been gone for about a week and Kagome waited for him at sunset on top of the same hill he left her at. It was a bit melodramatic, but she could care less.

"Staring at the sun is never good for your eyes."

Kagome turned to see her mate standing at the bottom of the small hill. She tried to get up to greet him properly, but couldn't get up. She tried again, but he eased her back down. "I'm more than happy to meet you down here."

"I missed you. How is everything?" she said.

"Much better now. Sesshoumaru was pulling out his own hair with the stress, but Rin is trying her best to soothe him. The pup should becoming soon," Inuyasha said.

"I wanna go visit. I haven't seen them in so long," Kagome said.

"How about after the pup's born? Rin would be happy to see you and Mother would love another child to spoil," Inuyasha said and pulled his mate into his lap.

"Sounds nice. so, did you bring me anything?" Kagome asked with glee.

"Is it not enough that I came back in one piece?" he asked playfully.

She pretended to think about it before saying, "It'll do for now." She smiled at her mate before pulling him and for a desperate and passionate kiss.

終わり。

* * *

**This is the end kiddies. Thank you for sticking around and reading. I am just so happy. I decided to mash the Epilogue and Chapter together for one last big bang. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, go have a cookie and congratulate yourself. :D**


	20. AN HELP

Well, everyone. It's that time again. The time when I am at a fan fiction standstill and have no where to go. But, this time- I literally have nowhere to go.

My major fan fictions that I was working on are complete and some minor ones are incomplete, but I just don't feel like finishing them cause they have no official direction at this time.

I've been getting into the anime and Manga for the original series of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" (NOT the crap they have out now!). I have been feeling like I'm being pulled towards writing a fan fiction for that. Also, I've been getting back into "Pokemon" and feel like I should do a fan fiction for that as well.

As of right now, I need to make a decision. But, no options(other than the two above) are coming to mind. If you have any interesting ideas for an Inuyasha fan fiction, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm desperate. I would like to get your ideas within the next 15 days(I'm going on vacation again and I doubt I'll have internet unless I rip-off Starbucks lol). So, please please PLEASE PM me or email me or… something! Or I might just do the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fan fiction that is begging/pleading/crying to be written.

**(Little Sidenote: No one has commented on my newest fanfiction "Life Goes On" so I am feeling compelled to take it down completely. :( )**

MoiMoi.


End file.
